The Next Step
by puffpuffpuff
Summary: What comes after friendship for Olivia and Elliott? this is rated m for smut and language
1. Chapter 1

I know I am not the greatest with updating stories but this the first story I have done that is more than smut so I will be updating this one when I can, that's a promise. Hope you enjoy it and it is post- choreographed. WARNING: There will be smut in this one and if you aren't into E/O then you won't like this one because its all about them!

--

"Hey the Nicks are playing tonight, wanna grab a beer and watch it?"

_As appealing as that sounds, no fucking thanks. _

"I would but I am meeting with Cynthia," Olivia replied with hesitance.

Elliott despised Cynthia and Cynthia couldn't stand Elliott so Olivia tried to avoid bringing their names to each other but it was inevitable.

"What are you and Cruella DeVille up to tonight?" his eyes remained focused on his paper work, not bothering to lift them to see her annoyed reaction to his open dislike for her friend.

"I am not too sure yet, she said she had something planned," Olivia said as she shut down her computer and packed away her belongings for the day.

"She will probably have you doing something fun…" Elliott said, his voice reeking of sarcasm.

"I would have asked you to join along but I don't think where we are going has a dress code of sweats or has spicy wings on the menu," She smiled at him as she stood up to grab her leather jacket.

_Two can play this game, Stabler. _

"Oh please, I know that deep down inside you would rather be watching the game than sacrificing baby seals for Cynthia's latest coat or whatever it is you two will be doing," he said smiling at her but meaning every word of his banter.

"Goodnight El, see you tomorrow."

--

Olivia knew that Elliott among other people would never pair her and Cynthia up to be friends but the two differences in personalities and professions worked for them.

Cynthia had thick dark jet black hair always pulled back in a sleek long pony tail, bronzed skin with almond shaped green eyes. A nose that she wasn't born with and lips that were worth every injection, however she was nothing short of drop dead gorgeous. Men were toys, just amusement to Cynthia. She disposed of them when she got bored fully knowing that with the wink of a perfectly lined eye she could find someone new to entertain her. Cynthia had paid for perfection and had a lean thin body with flawless legs that were constantly being shown off in a mini designer dress of her choice.

Cynthia was an editor at large for the style section in The Daily and met Olivia when the detectives were working on a case that involved a dead model in the Upper East Side that was last photographed under the wing of Cynthia Jones.

Even though Cynthia never remained a suspect for more than five minutes, Elliott naturally couldn't stand her but Olivia had enjoyed her wit and honesty. After bumping into her in odd places over the next couple months a strange friendship was born.

Cynthia had a rich life and appeared not to need another soul in her life as long as she was at the top of her game. Olivia admired and could relate to Cynthia's independence and power. In a way Olivia and Cynthia were extremely similar. Both blunt and powerful in their careers which led them to never fully being able to enjoy the simplicity of a relationship that lived past the expiry date of marble cheese. Cynthia vowed to never become a married wife, her schedule and social life would never allowed it as Olivia was very much the same. Cynthia saw a certain strength and kindness in Olivia that she knew didn't exist in the industry and lifestyle she was a major part of.

_You are like a superhero honey but even Superwoman got laid every now and then which is something we need to work on for you!_

Cynthia constantly joked with Olivia about her naïve outlook on her relationship with Elliott. In Cynthia's mind she could never fathom the idea of being so intensely close to a man for a little under a decade and not have sex involved. Elliott's name was always brought up in conversation and regardless of the immature rivalry between Detective Stabler and his partner's best friend, Cynthia liked Elliott.

He was Olivia's protector and putting aside the fact that Cynthia Jones didn't understand how Elliott could treat a woman as gorgeous as Olivia as one of the boys, she had hope that one day the two detectives would be honest with each other.

"You look fabulous; if I was still in my bi-sexual phase then you would be in major trouble!" Cynthia said as she gave Olivia a kiss on each cheek before taking a seat at the exclusive table they had with a bottle of champagne already on the table before Olivia's arrival.

"You look amazing Cynth, like always," Olivia said as she sat down in her black tube dress thankful that she didn't have to stand in her heels any longer.

"I better look amazing it's costing me enough! I think that trip out to Ohio did you well, you look different, not to say you didn't look amazing before but Liv, your skin is glowing and the new hair is…lets have a toast!" Cynthia said smiling across the table to her best friend. Olivia didn't want to correct her friend by saying that she was in Oregon and that her new look was due to the five pounds she packed on while she was there. Olivia was just happy to be with her one friend that had nothing to do with the SVU.

Cynthia didn't have any other female friends other than Olivia so she was thankful for their friendship. There was no jealousy like the women competing with each other at the Magazine company under Cynthia's wing and she knew Olivia's intentions were nothing but positive.

"To two friends getting reacquainted…" Olivia said, holding up her glass, "Cheers."

"So tell me, how was it like being an undercover spy?" Cynthia said in a whispered tone, she loved hearing about the adventures Olivia's career took her on because it was so different from what she did on a daily basis. Olivia saved lives on a daily basis while she hand picked models for photo layouts, sure she had loved it but it was completely different and intrigued her.

"It wasn't like I was a bond girl, Cyn. I was there to do a job and well…it was actually the hardest thing I have done in my life," Olivia said quietly as she took a long sip of her champagne.

"What were you undercover as?" She asked as she waved a waitress over.

"To make a long story short I was a protestor with an environmental group," Olivia said as she finished just before the waitress walked over to their table.

"I would like a dry martini, make sure its extra dry and for my friend she would like….what would you like my tree hugger?" Cynthia smiled.

"Very funny, I would like a gin and tonic please," She said before the words beer could come out of her mouth.

The waitress hurried back to make their drinks.

"So what was so hard about being a tree loving hippie?" Cynthia asked as she leaned forward.

"I can't say a whole lot but I was arrested, my cover was blown but it was just that I had to live another life and it was so lonely, you have no idea" Olivia said wanting to say that she missed daily interaction with Elliott the most.

"You should have brought your vibrator or at least fucked a cute tree hugger that you were working with; you know the type that wears cargo pants, sandals and socks with long hair, why not!" Cynthia said trying to make her laugh; she knew exactly why she was so lonely.

"You are too much sometimes but I should have brought it along and there was no one there that interested me. I couldn't sleep with someone knowing that they had no real idea who I was," Olivia said smiling at her friends comedic efforts.

"You won't sleep with Elliott because he knows exactly who you are, so don't give me that shit. I think it would be fun to sleep with someone that has no idea who you are; I would love to give that a whirl," Cynthia said winking at her.

"Give it up with Elliott, I wont sleep with Elliott because he wont sleep with me…what am I talking about, we don't even hug let alone fuck each other" Olivia said before the waitress walked up to the exclusive area in the posh bar with their drinks.

"That's the problem with you two. You have the angry frustrated divorced cop that is in love with his gorgeous and single partner and both of you are too chicken shit to do anything about it, that's all."

"You say that's all like all of the issues El and I have are because we haven't laid a finger on each other…I cant even think about that." Olivia said taking a drink of her gin and tonic. The taste exploding on her tongue before it soothed her throat.

"You have been together everyday for the past like ten years, I see the way he looks at you and I know you have thought about fucking him at least once…you may be superwoman but I know you are still human," Cynthia said lifting her glass up.

"I hate it because I…. I…I dreamt of him while I was undercover. I dreamt of him before that but never like this, I wouldn't let myself even think that before," Olivia said feeling a heat spread from her bare shoulders up her neck and across her cheeks.

"Details….spill!" Cynthia said with wide eyes like a child waiting to see Santa at the mall.

Olivia bit her bottom lip; she didn't want to pay anymore mind to her dreams and the fact that Elliott was becoming more and more frequent in her private thoughts. " I dreamt that I wasn't a cop, I don't think Elliott was either, we were just there and… I can't believe I am telling you this…"

"Shut up, continue…" Cynthia said taking a sip of her martini thru a thin black straw thru her pouty glossed lips.

" Well we were walking down a hall and it seemed like we were walking down it forever until… he pushed me into a doorway into an empty room and…god, he pulled my pants off and then…yeah," Olivia said feeling the warmth of a blush hit her cheeks.

"I need a cigarette. So let me get this straight, you and Elliott are walking down a never ending hallway as just man and woman not the emotionless robocops you like to think you both are, and he pulls you into a room and fucks you?"

Olivia bit down on her bottom lip and nodded.

"And……" Cynthia said taking out on of her cigarettes and lighting it immediately, waiting for her friend to continue.

"I can't nor do I want to go into detail but what I will say is that after we were done he took my hand and we continued to walk down this hallway till I woke up. Well a girl that I had been shadowing during my undercover stint woke me up and heard me moaning his name," Olivia said still feeling embarrassed for revealing to someone vocally about the dream that had been played out in her head on repeat.

"She just had to ruin your dream, what a bitch." Cynthia said taking a long drag of her cigarette.

"I am glad she woke me up when she did, I was afraid I was going to reveal more than just his name," Olivia said looking down at her glass in embarrassment.

"Does Elliott know about your wet dreams?" Cynthia asked, "Are you drunk already? Of course not and just to let you know it wasn't a _you-know-what_ dream. But it was probably the most action I have gotten in a year," Olivia admitted with a smile.

" You two really make me sick and I am sure his eight year blue balls and the cash you spend on batteries for your vibrator would really appreciated if you finally grew the fuck up and did something responsible," Cynthia responded as she rested her cigarette on the tip of a silver ash tray while she took a drink.

"So according to you Ms. Jones, growing up means for me to sleep with my best friend and partner correct?" before giving Cynthia a chance to respond Olivia continued, " So even though we are finally getting back to normal after a rough year together I should jeopardize it all for just one night?" Olivia asked as she picked up her friends cigarette and put it to her own mouth.

Olivia rarely smoked, never ever did she engage in her rare dirty habit at work no matter how stressful it got but after a few drinks and some loose words on her behalf a cigarette never hurt.

"You don't look at it the way I look at it. Sure Elliott isn't my cup of tea because I am not into the whole bad cop thing probably because I like having control in bed where with him I could imagine the total opposite being done but with that said you guys have done it all. You have saved each others lives, ruined each others chance at having a healthy relationship with someone outside of your little world that only includes you two AND maybe just maybe a hard fuck is all you need for you to realize how in love you are with him," Cynthia said as Olivia blew smoke out of her mouth and sat back with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Wow, you are really something else," Olivia said feeling annoyed and frustrated. She handed back Cynthia her cigarette and took a long drink until the glass was half full.

"Listen, I know your wonderful little fucked up relationship with him is more than raging hormones and pent up sexual frustration but maybe you should start letting him go if neither one of you isn't going to face what is so obviously going on…" Cynthia said as her eyes wondered over to the left side of the room where the glass bar was to find _him._

"I know your right but its complicated…shit my phone, I am sorry Cynth, I'll be right back," She said as she grabbed her black clutch purse and headed to the rest room area. It was Casey on the phone, she probably had the results of an ongoing trial that they were both involved in.

Cynthia didn't want Olivia to know who she saw, she needed to talk to him without her knowing because after all that's what friends were for.

She watched him in a black button-up shirt with the first four buttons un-done in a pair of rather nice black pants and Italian leather shoes. Wow, _Mr. Blue jeans and wrinkled rolled up sleeved shirts does clean up nicely_, she thought to herself.

He was drinking a glass of scotch at the bar as he waited for someone; maybe this was a work thing, _why would Elliott Stabler be at O Lounge an exclusive hot spot in New York when he is everything but the Wall Street types that come in here._

Naturally tanned, piercing blue eyes, receding hair line, handsome face and a nice body, actually a fucking incredible body._ Olivia had to have had more than just one dream about him,_ Cynthia said to herself.

She tried to remain unnoticeable so that she could continue to observe what he was doing and then report back to her best friend but his eyes caught hers. She knew Elliott Stabler thought of her as the wicked witch of the west side of Manhattan but it was only because she knew that Elliott was aware of her bluntness in front of Olivia. Perhaps he was slightly intimidated by her but she knew he wasn't particularly a fan of hers because she posed a threat to his own relationship with Olivia. After years of being best friends, in the last year Olivia had gotten closer to Cynthia as she distanced herself from Elliott. What did Cynthia give her that he couldn't? Maybe just the truth and Cynthia allowed Olivia to be a woman. A woman that could talk about the annoying nuisance of running out of batteries just when she had a spare hour to enjoy some time alone with her man, Mr. Vibrator or how she wished for bigger breasts at times. She couldn't confess to Elliott about her fears of aging or aging alone like she did with Cynthia and that alone bugged Elliott the most.

He didn't want to be rude so he walked up to her table with his drink in hand. _Remain cool, don't let the ice queen get to you, she probably won't even ask why you are here because she doesn't care enough to know, where is Olivia? Fuck out of all the bars in the city it just has to be this one… _Elliott said in his head.

"If it isn't Detective Unstabler, don't we clean up nicely," She said smiling at him but still making him feel uncomfortable none the less.

"Cynthia, you look very lovely as well but I have a question, if you are here who is running hell? He smiled while taking her hand in a polite yet awkward hand shake.

"Cute try, Stabler. So what brings you here and out of your jeans?" She asked looking him up and down knowing that it made him uncomfortable.

She liked to press his buttons not because she honestly had disliked him but because she liked Olivia too much to see her friend wasting anymore time not being with this man that was Olivia's perfect match. She knew they were going to be together, it was only a matter of time and bugging him seemed to help time go by quicker.

"I am waiting for someone, so where is Olivia?" He said looking around to try and find where his partner would be in the bar.

"Take a seat for a second…" She said pointing to the chair in front of her, Elliott looked at the oversized ruby ring on her thin index finger and took a seat not wanting to bother arguing with her.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" He said crossing his thick arms over his broad chest.

"First off sweetheart, don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old which I am obviously very far from being and two it's not what you can do for me…it's what you can do for Olivia," She said sitting back and taking a sip of her cocktail.

"What can I do for Liv then?" he asked looking at the thin yet obviously very attractive woman that had to have been older than 30 yet impossible for her to be any older than 40. She was wearing a green slinky dress that was held together at the neck by a silver clasp, the neckline went down to her tan mid stomach revealing as much cleavage as her size 0 figure would allow her to do. _She was attractive, it would be impossible not to think a woman like Cynthia wasn't attractive but she defiantly wasn't Olivia_, he thought to himself.

"It's not really even what you can do for Liv, it's what you aren't doing for her that is my problem, Detective," She said keeping her eye pealed for Olivia as she talked.

"What do you mean your highness?" He said squinting his eyes at her, he never got where all of her attitude was coming from.

"El?" it was Olivia coming back. _Oh shit_, they both said to themselves before plastering fake smiles across their faces.

"See what you are missing out on, Unstabler?" Cynthia said inbetween a closed mouth smile.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Olivia walked towards them wearing a perfectly fitted black tube dress that fit on her body like a second skin. Her shoulders and neck were completely bare, she wasn't wearing any jewelry, and not even her trademark thin gold chain but had two thick silver bangles on her thin wrists.

The dress went down to a couple of inches above her knees to show off her tanned and toned legs in a pair of three-inch heels. It wasn't until the moment she walked right to him for him to notice just how much she transformed since her return just over a month ago.

Her normally wavy shoulder length hair was pin straight over her shoulders with bangs sweeping across her fore head; lips weren't nude but had a layer of gloss covering them. He made mental note that she had gained weight but in all the right places. Her breasts looked fuller as cleavage peaked out from the top of her dress, stomach still toned and flat while her hips were round with an ass that he was grateful to not see. The last thing he needs is for Cruella to catch him checking out Olivia. He couldn't help but drink her in from head to toe, why did she have to look so _fucking amazing_ , he thought.

"El, aren't you ever sick of seeing me? We only spend 27 hours a day together and you have to come to this bar out of ever place in the city?" She laughed lightly as she stood in front of their table.

"Yeah I just can't get enough of you, you know that," Elliott said as he got up out of her chair and leaned in forward for an awkward hug. They rarely hugged; he would playfully massage her shoulders from behind her computer chair when she would complain about doing paper work or rub her back when she was sick but never a hug.

"You look nice Liv," he said as he pushed her chair in as she sat down, "You too, Stabler."

_God, he looks good. I don't even think good is a word, he looks fucking amazing. _

"El, you know my friend Cynthia Jones and Cynth, I know you have met Elliott before right?" Olivia said, she hated introducing people because she never knew what to address Elliott as. _Partner, even though they weren't at work or best friend or would that not be professional?_

"We had the pleasure of having a quick chat before you got back here, Elliott wont you join us?" Cynthia said lighting another cigarette with her voice in a giddy tone that Olivia knew was used to piss him off.

"I would love to sit here and chat with you Cynthia but I am meeting someone in fifteen minutes," Elliott said. He actually wished that Cynthia wouldn't probe at it and make him give more details than necessary.

"You got a date El? Who is making you miss the Knicks play?" Olivia said as her eyes looked down at his bare skin peaking out from underneath his shirt.

"Her name is Brooke, we are just grabbing a drink like you two lovely ladies are doing right now," he said feeling extremely awkward. He met Brooke in court out of all places. She was a divorce lawyer that he kept bumping into when he had finalized his divorce with Kathy. Brooke had asked him out and today was their first actual date but he didn't want to tell Liv and make it more than what it was.

Cynthia looked over at Olivia to see if she could see jealously but she knew Liv was too good to ever appear to be jealous no matter how jealous she was.

"Have fun, El!" She said with a smile.

"Well if your hot date isn't here yet why don't you have a drink with us, my treat," Cynthia said wanting to see the two interact.

There was something about Elliott and Olivia that intrigued her; it was like watching two television characters with years of mounted tension and chemistry but never quite getting to see them engage in a kiss. Elliott and Olivia gave her hope that a "When Harry Met Sally" type of love still exists in a world full of sleaze bags and cheaters.

"Sure, but I got this," he got up to tell the waitress to bring over drinks and he pulled over a chair to sit at the end of the table, in between the two women.

"I haven't been here before, seems like a nice place…" Elliott said feeling the air thicken from sitting so close to Olivia and way too close to Cynthia Jones.

"You should try their dirty martinis, really good" Olivia said taking another long sip of her cocktail in front of her. They had only been there an hour and Olivia was way on her way to getting more than a buzz.

"I'll have to do that but Liv, you look really nice..." Elliott said as he flashed his infamous grin, "You too, it's nice to see you out side of work," She smiled back politely but _was Elliott flirting with her?_

"Do you two ever get sick of each other?" Cynthia said with a devilish grin coming across her lips. She couldn't help but envy whatever they had; she didn't have a friendship that close with a male. Maybe it was good it hadn't lead to anything more than that…_Naw, it's only a matter of time_, Cynthia said to herself.

"Not yet, not after she took off for four months and just got back, "Elliott said before Olivia could say a word.

This was the first time that he had brought up her leave of absence and Olivia felt as if she was getting the wind knocked out of her.

"He knows I didn't just take off and he also knows that I didn't have a choice in the matter either," Olivia said to Cynthia as if Elliott wasn't sitting at the same table as them.

"Did you miss her?" Cynthia said thru gritted teeth as Olivia kicked her under the table.

"Of course I did, she's my other half. Plus I actually had to do paperwork while she was gone," Elliott said to Cynthia without looking over at Olivia.

"Well Elliott, its good to see that New York's finest and her accomplice are back cleaning up the streets together, and that you are finally getting that miserable look off your face long enough to go on a date!" Cynthia said smiling at him.

Elliott laughed and looked over at Olivia who looked embarrassed by Cynthia's comments even though they both knew nothing Cynthia Jones said was to be taken to heart.

"It's not really a date at all but thank you for your insulting compliments, ma'am" He said returning the smirk that she had given him moments earlier.

"So if you aren't going on a date, what are you doing?" Cynthia said to him, "It's drinks with a friend, are you and Liv on a date?" Elliott said raising his eyebrows at Olivia.

"Shut up, El" Olivia rolled her eyes and looked across the bar to a woman wearing a low brown dress with a plunging neckline to show off her rather ample assets. The curvy woman had short brown hair with silver hoop earrings, very obviously attractive but was that his date?

"At least I have the courage to ask Detective Benson here on a date," Cynthia laughed.

Olivia felt nervous, excited and scared for whatever game they were playing.

"C'mon, Liv would never agree to that, you should know that you're her best friend..." Elliott said to Cynthia.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Stabler" Cynthia said as she flicked her cigarette out into the ashtray.

"Hey I am still in the room!" Olivia replied looking at Elliott, his eyes quickly diverted to the bar. It was his date.

" I hate to cut this short but I got to go, I hope you ladies have a good night. Don't let Cynthia suck your blood or get you into any kind of trouble!" Elliott said taking hold of Liv's hand as he got up from the table.

"It's always a pleasure," Cynthia said as she waved the waitress down for more drinks.

"Thanks for the drink and El…." Olivia said contemplating whether or not she should tell him...

"Yeah Liv?" he said stopping dead in his tracks.

"Good luck on your date" she smiled as he shook her head and smiled back at her.

She didn't want to admit it, not even to Cynthia that she was slightly jealous of the woman he was meeting with but figured it couldn't have been that important of a date if he kept denying it and made plans with her first so it must have been a last minute thing. _Yeah that's it a last minute dinner date with a friend; it could be his cousin…no way that is his cousin._ She said as she watched him give the strange brunette a warm hug.

"Wow is Olivia Benson jealous?" Cynthia said as she put another drink in front of Olivia.

"No, I am just feeling the effects of the drinks that seem to never stop coming that's all."

"She's alright, her boobs look over done but she's okay I guess..." Cynthia said being completely blunt but making Olivia feel better.

"Thanks Cynth, and thanks for getting me drunk while you are at it" Olivia said smiling warmly at her friend before taking the last sip of her drink before starting another.

"That's what friends are for right? Oh god this is getting completely gross to watch, look at how awkward they are. No chemistry- at all plus her dress is hideous!" Cynthia said not bothering to be the slightest bit of discreet.

"Maybe they are just friends anyways it is none of my business anyways" Olivia said playing with the stir stick in her drink.

"Oh please, just do me the justice of being my friend and telling me the truth… you are jealous aren't you?" Cynthia said in a tone less colorful than the last.

"I am not jealous, I am just…I don't know, I never knew Elliott dated and not someone who looks like that," Olivia said looking over at them sitting at the bar having a drink.

"Trust me you are jealous and have reason to be, that's your man whether you admit it or not and she has nothing on you. You have nicer tits than her by a mile too…" Cynthia said looking down at Olivia's chest.

"Thanks that means a whole lot. Cynth, lets change the topic it feels like all I ever do is talk to you about my partner," Olivia said not wanting to waste anymore of the night on Elliott related topics.

"Fine then, even though you got eye fucked hard by your partner the whole time he was at the table, your right…lets not talk about him anymore,"

"No hold on a second, eye…fucked? What are you going on about now?" Olivia said feeling intrigued by her friend's observation.

"Get out of la la land, he was drinking you up like a tall glass of water which I don't blame him but c'mon Liv!" Cynthia said raising her hands in an exaggerated frustration.

" I doubt he even looks at me like that, I have been back for a month and tonight was the first time he even acknowledged my leave let alone looking at me like he would actually lay a finger on me."

"Would you?" Cynthia said as she watched Olivia grab for a cigarette which was an indication of stress and intoxication.

_Of course I would, I have dreams about him pounding me against a wall in a dark hallway for gods sake!_

"No, if the circumstances were different and we didn't know each other I probably would think he is attractive," Olivia said biting her tongue already wishing she had shut up. It was foreign territory for her to be speaking about her partner like this. Thinking about it, fantasizing about it in the privacy of her bedroom on late lonely nights was one thing but talking about it was another.

"You both need to grow up if you ask me. I am not saying you need to fuck like rabbits even though that would be the perfect resolution to the problem you guys have but you need to start acting like human beings, humans that have a natural attraction to each other that cant be helped!" Cynthia said feeling more and more like a sex therapist. Cynthia enjoyed giving advice especially since her 'professional' advice for the two detectives was to finally touch each other.

Olivia looked over and saw that Elliott was out of her vision, _thank god. _She took a drag of a cigarette followed by the final sip of her drink.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Thanks for all the amazing feedback; I wish I had more time to write this because lately the ideas for this story keep on pouring in. Now onto the next chapter!

--

"That was Benson? Now I get it why you guys are so close…you could have told me your partner was a gorgeous woman," Brooke said as she adjusted her dress as she stood up.

"We are close because we have been partners for a very long time; do you want to stay for another drink or head out and catch a movie?" He asked his so called date for the night. He was trying his hardest to make normality work and to push Liv where she always belonged in his head, to the very far back.

_Dating is normal, to sit at a classy place with a pretty woman to have drinks is normal, this is very casual. **But** it can't be too normal to think of Olivia with that black dress bunched around her waist, eyes clamped shut and her teeth sinking into my shoulder as I thrust my way inside of her body. _

"I am not going to the movies in this outfit plus I want to meet her, we don't have to sit with her, I just want to say hello since you two are such great pals," Brooke said with a smile resembling a Colgate white stripes advertisement. There was something about that smile that told him immediately that this wasn't going any further than its current state.

Her smile wasn't sincere, it wasn't convincing and that had bothered him. He didn't have a large resume of relationships but he knew enough about women to know that the only reason why she wanted to go over there was to compare and compete.

_God this is awkward, why did they have to get along? Why does everyone manage to fall in love with Liv? Why did Brooke have to be so curious and eager to meet Olivia? Maybe because I never corrected her when she assumed that my partner was a male so when she asked me who were the women I was seated with before she came , I had to tell her that Benson was the drop dead gorgeous woman with the life sized Barbie doll at the table. _

--

"Isn't life ironic detective?" Cynthia said quietly while looking over at Olivia having a friendly chat with Elliott's date by the bar no more than ten feet away from them.

Cynthia knew that Olivia had too much pride and dignity to give a stranger hostility. It was typical Olivia fashion for her to put aside the jealously she thought she hid carefully to engage in friendly conversation. Cynthia knew her better than that and deep down inside she knew Elliott was thinking the same thing.

"It's ironic that we are sitting together while they…" He stopped mid sentence and saw the two completely opposite women laughing with a man that Elliott assumed was one of the owners of the place. He was tall, too tall and was wearing a suit that probably cost more than Elliott's whole wardrobe.

"You don't even try to hide it do you?" Cynthia said laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Elliott said keeping his eye on Olivia that was oblivious to their conversation as she talked to the man with a smile on her face that she hasn't gave him in months.

He hated that when he saw other men pay her attention he felt an inexcusable rage that formed from jealously. Even when he was content with his marriage he would feel envious whenever he would see his partner put on lipstick in the bathroom and freshen up for a late night date.

_I have no right whatsoever_..._fuck this_, he thought to himself as we watch Cynthia continue to talk. He didn't hear her but simply saw her lips moving. Maybe he purposely tuned her out so he didn't have reality smack him hard in the face.

"Are you really that far in denial? You haven't been listening to me at all; you have been looking at her. Even though you are here on a date you are still one jealous son of a bitch aren't you?" Cynthia said leaning up in her chair and slowly crossing her legs.

"Your Liv's friend so I have to tolerate you but that doesn't mean we have to be friends- I get that. However I am not going to sit here and let you make assumptions about our relationship without knowing shit lady," Elliott said as he stood up from the table.

His legs felt week and he was burning up. From his face down to his palms he felt an awkward heat flame underneath the core of his muscles right thru to his brow where sweat was building.

"Listen keep your voice down I don't want Olivia to know we are having this conversation and I am sure your date doesn't either. I just want to know what your intentions with our dear friend are, that's all."

"My intentions? All I want is for Liv to be happy and that's it," he said rubbing his forehead.

" You two spend a great deal of time together and I would be lying to you if I pretended I didn't know about the chemistry you two have and how in more recent times how complicated it got am I correct?" She said in a lowered voice.

He nodded.

"So when is this whole good cop, bad cop and all the tension just going to quit? Because I do know that you look at that woman more than just one of the boys and you and I both know that Olivia is an incredible woman. She doesn't need anymore bullshit in her life nor is she looking to be saved," Cynthia Jones said in a stern voice.

"I wish Olivia the best, I am with her everyday while the bullshit is going on but you need to understand that whatever Olivia and I have you will never understand no matter what you think," Elliott said not believing that they were even having the conversation.

"I think it is so painfully simple and obvious that you don't know how to handle it. Both of you are so caught up in the complicated messes you deal with everyday that when something is so enjoyable that is filled with simplicity comes your way you both panic…" Cynthia said as she kept her eye on the two women at the bar careful that they wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Wait…" Elliott said feeling like he just got sucker punched in the gut.

"No, **you** wait and hear me out. I know we aren't exactly chummy with each other but I know you aren't an idiot. You also aren't ignorant to the fact that the woman over there that you keep staring at sees you as more than just her co-worker" Cynthia said quietly.

"Did she say anything to you?" Elliott said feeling speechless; there wasn't any banter between him and Cynthia, right now there couldn't be at a time like this.

"Like I said, you aren't a dumb guy, I know for a fact that from what Olivia tells me you are a pretty intelligent man so instead of getting me to verbalize what you know is going on why don't you just talk to her?" Cynthia said throwing a bill on the table before getting up and walking towards her friend at the bar.

--


	4. Chapter 4

_What am I doing? He is probably in bed…yeah with her. _

_Just hang up, okay ill let it ring twice then I am hanging up, this is foolish. _

"Liv, you okay?" Elliott said picking up on the immediately after he saw her name appear on his cell. He called it a night after Brooke leaned over to kiss him goodnight. Olivia was heavy on his mind but it didn't stop him from welcoming her lips on his. He needed physical contact even if it was with a woman who was well aware that he had no further intensions with her. As she kissed him she ran her hand down his toned stomach and stopped at his belt, _"good night, Elliott"_ Brooke said as she walked up to her door.

"Yeah I am fine, how are you?" Olivia said as she smoothed own her hair as if he could see the state she was in through the phone. Her hair wasn't the silky straight strands it was at the bar, thanks to the weather her hair was starting to wave and due to laying down on a stack of pillows.

"I'm good, what are you doing home at this hour? I figured Cruella would have you out dancing on tables at this time," Elliott said as he turned off his television and lay back down on his sofa.

"I think I am getting old, I-I couldn't keep up with her and came home, I think I am drunk," Olivia said playing with the torn edge of the long tee shirt she had on for her sleep attire. She didn't think she was drunk, she knew she was which she was slightly grateful for because it gave her a set of balls.

"That makes two of us partner. Actually I don't think I am at your level since I didn't have the pleasure of talking with Cynthia for as long as you did but she sure knows how to hold them down…" Elliott said as he pulled away from the phone to take off his shirt that was becoming a nuisance to his warm skin. He carelessly tossed the shirt on the floor and lay back down with closed eyes with Olivia's face fresh in his mind.

"I called you to talk about that actually," Olivia continued as she laid back on her bed, "That Cynthia drinks and talks like a sailor?" Elliott said trying to make light of the actual situation he knew Olivia was going to mention, it terrified him.

"You two talking..I, uhm… I want to apologize if she said anything rude to you when I was with your date at the bar," Olivia said feeling the cool breeze of her window hit her bare legs.

"She didn't say anything too rude; she had some interesting comments about me and you but nothing offensive that you have to apologize for,"

_Next time think before you open your mouth, this is just great, he said to himself as the words slipped from his tongue. _

"God, what was it?" Olivia said in a tone just above a whisper, _God her voice sounds real nice right now, _Elliott thought as he felt the stirring of an erection coming thanks to her purring tone and the direction of their conversation.

_Your friend just told me what a dumb prick I am for not putting us both out of our misery by fucking your brains out. You know just your average conversation, fuck. _

"She thinks we are more than just friends and uh…" He couldn't say it. There wasn't a way to come out and say, _Listen Liv, not only do I think you are fucking perfect from head to toe but she notices it. She knows how I look at you and how you look at me no matter how much we pretend it isn't going on._

"She has a big mouth and likes to tease us," Olivia said feeling a blush hit her cheeks. She was crossing her fingers that Cynthia had enough common sense not to play match maker with two complicated souls.

_I would like to use my mouth and tease you,_ he wanted to say it, he wanted to test the limits of their relationship and see if Cynthia was right no matter how much she got underneath his skin.

"According to Cynthia it's only a matter of time before we get together," the words escaped his mouth before he even thought about them.

Olivia stopped fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and just sat in her bed in absolute silence for at least six seconds.

"I…uhm…I really can't believe her," Olivia stuttered out. Her shyness which never existed till now was cute to him; it made him feel better that she was nervous like he was.

"You can't believe she would make up something like that up or because she isn't as crazy as we like to think she is?" Elliott said feeling more careless with his words.

"I don't know, what else did she say?" Olivia said, she closed her eyes and felt the alcohol and his words hit her as the room continued to spin.

"Oh just that years of tension is finally getting to us and that we should stop being chicken shit and do something about our apparent attraction, well that's what she said," Elliott said no longer caring about the consequences of his words. The mere image of picturing him doing something about their tension made him hard. He slipped his hand inside his boxers and gave himself a single stroke. He felt guilty for doing something so personal without her knowing but he couldn't help it, not now at least.

"Do you think she is right?" Olivia asked quietly hoping that he didn't hear her. She didn't know what else to say. She could try and deny it and shoot down her friends claims or she could keep quiet before her words started to flow as easy as her partners.

"I think we have both been really tense," He said as he took his hand out of his boxers, Elliott looked down to see that his erection stretched across his boxers.

"And we being more than whatever we are now would solve that?" Olivia asked feeling the warmth from in between her thighs.

"I don't know, have you ever thought about it?" He asked her feeling that he couldn't just leave his erection standing at lonesome; he reached back into his boxers and closed his eyes.

"Yeah but just because I have thought about it doesn't mean that it would be the right thing to do," Olivia said when deep down inside she didn't give a shit what was right or what was wrong. She wanted him inside her, in her mouth, in her hands…she was starting to believe that her body needed it in require to survive.

"I am sick of trying to be right all the time, I am sick of trying to be something I am not," He said as he removed his hand once again as his guilt crept up on him.

"What would you like to be? Well if we could be anyone other than who we are now…" She pictured him above her with his hard body sweating overtop of hers, plunging in and out of her and telling him how much he needed her over and over again.

"I wouldn't get jealous, I wouldn't have such a dependency but if we weren't who we are then maybe we could make each other feel good..." He felt himself grow rock hard in his hand as he gave himself soft strokes.

"Jealous and dependant on what?" Olivia asked even though she knew he was talking about her, she needed to hear it. The conversation had progressed to a level that had taken years to achieve, she didn't care what was on the line anymore.

"C'mon Liv, it's you. I don't know what it is with us but I don't have the effort to try and block it out anymore, I think about us too sometimes," He said picturing her dressed in what she was wearing earlier on in the evening.

"What do you think about?" She whispered feeling naughty as if she was about to get caught doing something bad like she was a teenage sneaking a boyfriend in through her window.

"Us doing other things than work, do you ever think about what we could do if we weren't us?" He said as his hand jerked himself faster and with more force yet he was careful to disguise his voice. He didn't want Olivia to know what he was doing; he might have had balls to talk frankly with her but not enough to let her know that she drove him crazy to the point where he was touching himself to the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, when I went undercover I…I thought about it because I wasn't at work, I was alone so…I thought about it," She said as she felt her hard nipples rub up against the thin fabric of her shirt as she moved onto her back and laid down. Olivia surprisingly wasn't embarrassed to tell him that she thought about him in private as long as she continued to leave out the part about having a reoccurring sexual dream about him fucking her. She had replayed the dream over in her more times than she could count; it helped her get through lonely nights.

"What did you think about?" He groaned, he quickly slowed down and cleared his throat to try and disguise the sound that accidentally left his mouth.

Olivia opened her eyes shocked. _Was he doing what she thought he was doing? His breathing sounded harder and he sighed in a way that she had never heard even when he hadn't slept in days…no he wouldn't be touching himself now! Or would he be? _

Olivia let her thoughts run wild and felt the moisture in her panties.

"I had a dream that we weren't us, you were just a man and you…" She couldn't say it no matter how much courage she had that night or how sexually charged she was. It was as if she had no more voice and the words were impossible to come out.

"Did…did I touch you?" He asked quietly as he felt his tip grow moist with pre-come in his hand.

"God, Elliot…" She said as she ran her hand over her breast and stopped to let her fingertips graze across an erected nipple. She didn't say yes but he knew what the answer was, her tone gave it all away and almost sent him over the edge.

"Would you let me touch you? If we weren't us" He added. Elliott kept his words short; he knew he was close to a point where talking was going to become a task.

"If I was your date tonight instead of your partner I would…" She giggled, there was nothing funny about what she said, and she laughed out of nervousness. She felt so young, so alive and so playful talking like this with a man who was such a major part of her daily life and sexual fantasies.

He shut his eyes tightly and felt himself throb in his hand; he wanted it to be her hand jerking him off. He wanted to touch every square inch of her body as if he was exploring her.

"Fuck Liv," He sighed in frustration, he never wanted anymore more in his whole life, and he wanted her so badly he could taste her in his thoughts.

She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning out his name as she inserted her fingers inside of her body feeling the warmth and wetness cover her almost as if she was confirming her need for him.

"We can't be talking like this," Olivia said as she closed her eyes imagining him running his large hand down his muscular body down to the waistband of his boxers.

"We aren't breaking any laws, we are just talking…" He said as he moved the phone piece away from his mouth and looked down at the wet spot in his shorts.

"Since when do we do like this?" She said feeling an exotic warmth cover her body from head to toe.

"Since we both got sick of just thinking about it,"


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Holidays everyone! I love all the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have been getting a lot of emails asking why this story isn't finished. It isn't done because I am a university student that is also working so whenever I get enough inspiration and time to update, I do. Enjoy!

--

Benson213: Cynthia, are you there?

Benson213: Okay…just message me when you get out of your meeting, I need to talk.

"Good morning," Elliott said with a smile_. A very sexy sincere smile_. There weren't any awkward pauses or nervousness despite the heated conversation between the two partners that took place hours ago.

"Morning, what's in the bag?" Olivia asked returning the smile. Even though neither one of them was visibly nervous due to the early morning confessions they had avoided each others eyes until Elliott looked directly into her pools of dark brown.

"I figured since we both have the day off but have to catch up on paperwork that we could at least have a good breakfast," Elliott said as he took out a bottle of orange juice and a chocolate chip muffin and handed it to her. Their fingertips touched and she smiled as a gesture of thanks.

She appreciated that he didn't throw in his typical remark, "Liv, I know coffee makes you sick when you are hung over so I got you juice instead," there was an unspoken understanding between the two this morning and for that she was thankful.

He took out a Dr. Pepper and a bagel before pulling over a handful of files that belonged to him but had been put on hold for over two weeks. He surprisingly wasn't irritated by the fact that he had the day off but was called in to tend to the stack of neglected paperwork.

Elliott opened his soda and looked over at Olivia knowing that it was only a few seconds before she would address the fact that he was drinking Dr. Pepper before 9:00AM.

Nothing, she hadn't said a word. _God, just look at her…she looks different but fuck, she does look nice._ Her bangs were sweeping across her forehead and her hair tumbled down her shoulders in a loose wavy fashion. Not a drop of make-up was on her face but lip gloss that only directed his attention to the perfectly pouted lips he frequently found himself staring at. She had on a tight white tee shirt and jeans; he wished she would get up for just a second.

Olivia in jeans was just another reason not to mind coming into work on his day off.

CythinaJones: Hey, that fucking meeting was a waste of my time. What's going on?

CythinaJones: Are you there? I need to find out what happened last night!

Olivia was in la-la land. She was working on her paperwork and took a sip of the cold orange juice. She surprisingly wasn't hung over like she prepared to be and was thankful that Elliott would assume she would be and decided against coffee this morning. Orange juice was defiantly the better choice for this morning. She took a long sip of the juice and looked over at Elliott. He was defiantly stalling to get his work done. Elliott must have rearranged the pens in an old mug on his desk over three times. Olivia couldn't help but laugh out loud at him which caused his eyes to glance across at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he quickly grabbed a folder and opened it with a pen in hand. "Nothing, I don't want to interrupt you from fixing your pens," Olivia said grinning up at him as she looked down to see that the instant message box was flashing at the bottom of her screen. "Olivia, I know you are stalling just as much as I am so shut up," He said smiling at her.

_God, it feels good to exchange something as simple as a smile. _

Benson213: Hey

Benson213: Sorry, I was just talking with El. How are you?

CynthiaJones: I am about as good as I am going to get on a Saturday morning, you?

Benson213: I am good….I think.

CynthiaJones: What do you mean you think? What happened with Detective Unstabler?

Benson213: I could kill you.

CynthiaJones: How could you say such a thing about sweet innocent moi? )

Benson213: Don't give me that or that smiley face. I am talking about last night.

CynthiaJones: WHAT HAPPENED?!

Benson213: Thanks to you forcing drinks down my throat I ended up calling him real late

CynthiaJones: Okay, first of all you make it sound like I put a gun to your head but what did you say to him?

Benson213: It actually started with me apologizing for anything that might have came out of your big mouth!

CynthiaJones: When you are bent over his desk holding on for dear life you will thank me…trust me.

Benson213: LOL

CynthiaJones: Did Olivia Benson just type LOL? Okay nm, continue with this story

Benson213: Well he insisted that you weren't a complete bitch to him but told me how you told him that it's only a matter of time before we get together. Thanx big mouth!

CynthiaJones: You are very welcome. all I am asking for in return is to have an invite to the wedding or juicy details the morning after you guys finally fuck.

Benson213: Hey, it's not even 9:00am and the fck talk starts already with you!

CynthiaJones: I can't help it that I can only tell the truth! I only do it cause I luv ya!

Benson213: Thank you for sharing your bluntness with me.

CynthiaJones: Anytime sweetie.

CynthiaJones: So what else did you talk about when you were drunk at 3:00am? ;)

Benson213: Hold on. BRB.

_Oh shit, Elliott. _Olivia said to herself as she saw his name pop up on her screen.

Stabler213: Busy?

Olivia smiled up at him but didn't reply to him, instead she typed out her response.

Benson213: Not too busy to talk to you…

_Fuck, was I just flirting with him? Good one, Benson. _

Stabler213: Good. You wouldn't mind doing something for me then?

Benson213: Depends on what it is…

Stabler213: Can you call Warner for me to verify some information on one of the cases we closed last week for this report im doing?

Benson213: What do I look like?

She looked up at him and he was grinning as he typed. His eyes were locked on the screen and the keyboard but never up at her face.

_Shit, Cynthia. I forgot. _

CynthiaJones: What are you doing that is so important that you cant tell me what happened? You cant just leave a girl hanging!

Benson213: Right now El is sending me messages on here, we never do this.

CynthiaJones: XXX messages?

Benson213: Shut up

Cynthia:……………

Benson 213: I cant multi-task on this, hold on and I will tell you. Just let me get rid of him on here.

Cynthia: Time is money,honey!

_Okay shit, Elliott, I forgot. _

Stabler213: What do you look like? A pretty detective that I bought breakfast for!!

Benson213: Cute. Sucking up to me isn't going to convince me to do work for you.

Stabler213: I wasn't sucking up to you. I mean it.

It was only an online conversation but the fact that he was typing it directly across from her made Olivia fight off a blush that was creeping across her cheeks.

Benson213: Good because I mean it too, just give her a call. I am busy right now.

Stabler213: Who else are you talking to on here because I know you aren't busy with work!

Benson213: none of your biznass!

He chuckled out loud and smiled up at her.

Stabler213: Fine. Ill tell the boss how you have been a bad girl.

Benson213: Bad girl huh?

It was his turn to blush now.

Stabler213: Yeah that you are chatting instead of working.

Benson213: I am so scared that im shaking!

Stabler213: I'll tell on u or u can be my favorite partner in the world & just call her.

Benson213: Or what, you will spank me?

She hit enter before she could even hit the backspace button once.

Stabler213: Yeah and I bet you would like that.

She felt a tingle begin to stir in her body just from their playful online conversation.

Benson213: It's a shame that you will never find out

Stabler213: Never?

Benson213: Get to work.

Stabler213: Fine but just wait till you need something from me.

Benson213: You love me

Stabler213: Yeah you are probably right, shut up and get back to work.

Benson213: Make me.

Stabler213: Do you really want me to?

They both felt so juvenile flirting across from each other over their computers but they both also secretly loved it.

CynthiaJones: HELLLOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

CynthiaJones: Are you there??!

Olivia quickly clicked on her friends name since she totally forgot about her while she was talking with Elliott.

Benson213: Sorry, I was busy flirting with Elliott online. That's how pathetic we both are. We talk dirty over the phone and flirt over IM.

CynthiaJones: Hold on….wait…hold on….back up!!!

CynthiaJones: WHAT?

Benson213: Last night when we were talking I think the alcohol made us courageous with our words and the conversation wasn't too professional or friend-like.

CynthiaJones: Its about DAMN time!

Benson213: It wasn't completely x-rated but Cynth… god, it was something else.

CynthiaJones: So I take it you have carpel tunnel syndrome this morning?

Benson213: U are disgusting.

CynthiaJones: Whatever, I know you waayyyyy too well!

CynthiaJones: So what now?

Benson213: Nothing, it was just a drunk conversation between two horny lonely people.

CynthiaJones: I have never met 2 people that took so long to fuck in my whole life.

Benson213: Its not just about us screwing around. A lot is on the line.

CynthiaJones: The only thing you have to lose is the time you spend taking cold showers.

Benson213: I am not talking with u anymore, u have ruined my mind.

CynthiaJones: Why would you say such a thing about ur best friend?

Benson213: I don't know whats different about him but he looks good today. He looks different.

CynthiaJones: I cant stand him half the time but he has always been a hottie.

Benson213: I can't believe a 30 something yr old woman still says hottie.

CynthiaJones: yeah and I don't believe how chicken shit you are

Olivia looked over at Elliott and saw him actually working with a pen in his hand making adjustments to a report.

He caught her staring and shot her a quick smile and looked back down.

CynthiaJones: So what is the hottie doing now?

Benson213: Sitting back in his chair working...i cant believe I talk about him like this with you.

CynthiaJones: feels good to get it off your chest doesn't it?

**_Stabler213 has sent you an instant message, _**flashed on the bottom ride hand side of her screen.

Olivia ignored it for the time being.

Benson213: Yeah it feels good but I am sure riding him in the chair would be better. Ha-ha!

Stabler213: Pardon me?

_OH FUCK. _

Benson213: Oops. Sorry, I don't know what that was.

_Olivia, now is the time for you to jump out the window and to take the computer with you since you don't know how to work something as simple as instant messaging! _She felt her cheeks burn up and now there was no chance in hell that she could look up from her computer screen

Stabler213: Who do you want to ride in a chair?

_This is horrible; I am actually in a mess. _

Benson213: No one. I was talking to Cynthia and I think you got sent a message from her. You know how she is. Sorry.

Stabler213: I am not as computer illiterate as you, Olivia. You sent the message to me by accident right?

Benson213: I said I was sorry.

Stabler213: You don't have to be sorry for anything I just want to know who the lucky guy is….

Benson213: Im not having this conversation with you at work. I was joking around with Cynthia that's all.

Stabler213: Can I guess who it is?

Benson213: Its no one, I got to get back 2 work. Bye.

Stabler213: We are best friends not to mention partners and you cant tell me?

Benson213: Nope

Stabler213: Why?

Benson213: Why do you care?

No reply.

_**Stabler213 has logged off at 9:57 AM. **_

Benson213: Cynth, I will call you later on. I cant talk on here.

CynthiaJones: Why?!

Benson213: I have to work and because I am never using IM again.

CynthiaJones: What happened?

Benson213: I meant to send you a message about me joking around saying how I wanted to ride him in his chair but it got sent to him instead.

CynthiaJones: LOL!

Benson213: I hate you, bye.

_**Benson213 has logged off at 9:59AM. **_

The two partners worked in silence until Elliott walked over to the filing cabinet to place his completed report.

"So why wont you tell me?" He said in a low voice as he made his way back over to their desk area.

"Drop it, please," She responded dryly back while she pulled another file from the messy stack on her desk.

"After last nights conversation you would figure that you wouldn't be so shy," he said with a devilish grin appearing on his face. Olivia shot him an appalled look of shock and wariness.

Olivia didn't have a smart ass respond for that one.

"I'll drop it if you are going to give me the silent treatment all day. I was just curious that's all," He said as he stood behind her chair and with one hand on her shoulder and the other reached for a folder in front of her so that his body brushed against hers.

"Why are you so curious?" She whispered feeling the heat from his body being so close to hers scorch her skin that was hidden underneath a layer of material.

"I'm jealous. I just want to know who my competition is, that's all…" He whispered into her ear with his hand planted on her shoulder, fingers spread that barely touched the bare skin of her neck.

He walked back to his side of the desk and without another word, discreet touch or seductive smile he went back to work.

If there was one thing Elliott Stabler knew what to do was to keep Olivia Benson from wanting more. She wanted more of his words and more of his touch, at this point she was sure that she would end up begging for it without shame.

"Two can play this game, El," She said quietly as she raised a well defined brow at him as he leaned back on his chair with his hands linked behind his head.


	6. note from author

The problem with having more than one story going at the same time is that I ended up posting the latest chapter for my story "HIGH" instead of the chapter for this. Oops!


	7. Chapter 7

I haven't forgot about this story I have just been really busy and after Burned I couldn't help but write. It's now safe to say that shippers have more hope than ever so on that note here is the next chapter. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!!

---

_Damn leak in the wall. Shitty rain. Fuck-off sexual frustration. Loneliness is a bitch. This is all I need after having Elliott read my not so proper accidental message. Fuck. _

Olivia mumbled to herself as she went into her chaotic hallway closet. A bike tire, awful maroon coat that still has the price tag on it that was purchased six years ago, dusty tool box, hangers, softball trophy from the early nineties..._where the fuck is that dumb thing I need?_

Olivia slammed the door to her messy junk closet and walked away from the one chaotic mess in her tidy and well organized styled home. Her apartment was small but it suited her. She was happy with how she decorated it. She was the only one living there so Olivia had no one else to please with her Martha Stewart sheets and cream colored Ralph Lauren wall paint. Times like this she wish she could swallow her pride and independence and just call for help. She watched as the leak in the ceiling made her paint chip and peel right off. The rain was relentless and despite her landlord's warnings to fix the cocking in the wall she always put it off. There was never enough time to worry about something like cocking but now she was wishing she would have let him fix it last summer.

She didn't have anything in her junk closet to use in attempts to fix the leak. _Fuck, why do I even have a junk closet?Shit. _Now Olivia was screwed. She had refused Elliott's drive home because she wanted to distance herself from him. It was raining and she didn't want to take a cab but she couldn't handle being in close quarters with him. In his car with damp clothes and heavy breathing wasn't something she was ready to embrace, yet.

Her cell phone was vibrating hard on her glass coffee table, maybe it was the landlord coming to her rescue. Nope even worse, the man she had actually wanted to desperately call.

Elliott.

"Benson…" She didn't want him to sense the frustration and distress in her voice so she kept her tone professional.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elliott said in a calm manner. She knew automatically that judging from his tone this wasn't a work related call. She smiled.

"I need you."

"You do?" He asked quietly.

"Do you think you could come over and help me? That's not if you are too busy" He knew how hard it was for her to ask for help. She was almost as stubborn and hard headed as he was. She bit the skin on the tip of her thumb nervously as she asked.

"I'll see you in a few," He said with a smile.

The second after she said she needed him he foolishly let himself believe she was begging him for sex, for pleasure, for comfort. He wanted to believe that she needed him to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her but he knew that logically it wasn't realistic. _Get out of dream land, Stabler._

"Thanks," Olivia said as she looked over at the ceiling.

They both hung up.

He never asked why she needed his help or questioned her. He offered to come over right away and hung up the phone. She smiled to herself and wanted to tell him she needed him for more than wall cocking.

Olivia looked down at her attire that consisted of a baggy gray sweatshirt and sweats that dragged on the ground with fringed edges from being worn. Without another look she walked into her room while pulling the sweat shirt over her head. She didn't want Elliott seeing her like this. She couldn't. Sure he had seen her in the exact same outfit before when he went to drop off papers for her to sign when she was sick or when they went jogging in November. It was different now. Olivia wanted to look nice. She wanted to look decent maybe even sexy. Why couldn't she be that, she thought to herself as she reached for a solid black tank top that was held up by two thin strings that was appropriate for the warm spring weather despite the rain. Olivia didn't want to put on an evening dress or something painfully obvious and pointless but decided to pull on a pair of jeans. It was casual and she thought it was a big improvement from the oversized sweats that were now on a pile beside her bed.

Olivia stood in front of the mirror and critiqued herself. _How the hell did my hair get this long? My breasts are okay, actually they are the only good thing about gaining weight and I can still get away with going braless. _She touched the flat surface of her belly and turned to the side to look at her rear. _These jeans were defiantly worth two hundred bucks. _She was satisfied and smoothed down her hair and went to answer the door.

_--_

"I never understood how men can spend so much time in hardware stores. I don't get it," Olivia said as she watched Elliott apply the cocking to the spot on her ceiling that was responsible for the leak. "Well you don't want to fuck up and grab the wrong stuff," Elliott said with a smile as he turned his head to look at her sitting on the couch with her elbows on her knees, head held in her hands. _Nice cleavage, was she sitting like that on purpose? She looked bored, sexy, cute but defiantly bored_, Elliott thought.

Olivia smiled at him, something about hearing him swear so casually and watching him do handy work in a pair of worn jeans turned her on.

"Thanks for helping me, I am not good at this kind of stuff even though I should be considering the fact that I live alone," She said looking at Elliott apply pressure to the cocking gun in his hand to carefully patch up the leak.

"Well now that I live alone you could probably help me out with a few things too," He mumbled as he hoped off the chair he was standing on. "I am sure you don't need my help plus you have lived on your own for almost a year now," Olivia said trying to make light of both their individual lonely living arrangements.

"Yeah and in a year I still haven't put proper furniture in so I think you could show me a thing or two about decorating," He said smiling while looking around at her place.

"I- I guess I could help you if you wanted," She admitted softly. Olivia liked the fact that they could talk about depending on each other so casually outside of work. It was something that friends do all the time but not detectives that were partners for a little under a decade. Maybe all it took was a dirty conversation on the phone and an accidental x-rated instant message to break down the comfort boundaries that they both firmly planted years ago.

"I would like that" , Elliott went to wipe his hands down on his pants but realized that how messy his hands were from patching up her wall, " You might want to wash that off before touching yourself," Olivia said moving out of his path as he walked over to her sink in the kitchen area.

He laughed at her comment and went to put his hands in front of her face; she backed up quickly to move out of the way of his sticky hands and was cornered against the sink counter. She felt the wetness of sink against the back of her jeans. He didn't back up, he didn't flinch or distract her with pointless conversation. Elliott simply stood right in front of her with no more than a couple of inches separating their bodies and reached around her to turn on the faucet and clean his hands.

The playful smirk on his face disappeared as he lathered up his hands and his eyes began to wander. He looked at her eyes even though they were almost lost in the soft layers of her bangs. _Sexy hair but how did it get so long, wasn't it just short?_ He smiled to himself remembering a time when her hair looked like his barber had a go at it. She was sexy then and defiantly didn't lose her touch now. Her eyes looked gentle, lips looked delicious and he dared to look down. _Nice tits._ Did she wear this shirt to purposely test him? He had seen her in sleeveless shirts, the wardrobe of a hooker on undercover stints but to stare at her without her leather coat as her armor was something else. Olivia Benson was tough as nails but now she was looking like a wet dream in a black tank top that clung tightly to her breasts. The smooth flatness of her lower abdomen was peaking out from underneath her shirt that was riding up her tan stomach; he dared to let his wet finger tips run across the skin above the top button of her jeans. Olivia gasped immediately at his touch, goose bumps covering the smooth flesh. She held her breath in and was sure that if she were to exhale she would moan.

A thin grin came across his lips and he just watched her stare at him in total shock. "Sorry for getting you wet," Elliott said quietly as the water from his wet finger tips dripped down past her waistband of her panties.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at his comment knowing that it was attempts at flirting, _mission accomplish Stabler, but , can I play too? _Lately they were playing a game, they were testing their limits and Olivia wanted to be an active participant.

She pushed herself off the counter and Elliott didn't move from his stance directly in front of her. Their bodies were touching. Oh fuck. Her eyes met his and his eyes locked with hers. For years Olivia avoided his eyes, she knew that he was fully capable of doing things she promised herself she would avoid. _This wasn't right. This wasn't what partners do. God, please kiss me._ Elliott pressed himself against her so that her ass was against the counter, one hand on her hip the other hand reached up to touch her smooth long hair.

He was so hard. All over he was so hard. Not just his thick length that was pressed up against her wet core through their jeans but his chest, his arms, his hands, everything was so damn solid. He was her rock. Olivia ran her hands down his biceps and looked down at his chest thru a thin white tee shirt. He might as well of walked around shirtless, the tee shirt he had on was a fucking tease, just a sneak peak at what she wanted and craved.

Inside of running away she moved forward, he licked his lips softly before holding the side of her face and moving toward her lips. His lips touched her softly as if he was savoring her taste; she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to drape over his shoulder. She made the first advancement by lightly biting down on his lip, he moaned out loud. The bulge in his jeans was stretching across the denim as he found himself pressing up against her as hard as he could, he was praying for comfort that only she could give him. He wanted to be home, he wanted to be complete inside of her but right now it was one-step-at-a-time, he repeated to himself. The last thing either one of them wanted to do was get ahead of themselves by rushing. This was eight years in the making and everything was on the line, their past, the present state of their relationship and their future.

Elliott's tongue touched the tip of hers and his hands began to wander. His large hands rubbed the sides of her womanly hips and moved around to cup her ass. This was something he did in his head when he was forced to jam his hands in his leather coat pockets when Olivia was undercover in a skirt that could qualify as underwear. Looking at her ass was something he was beginning to consider a part of his hobbies and now he didn't have to feel guilty because she was touching him back.

Olivia's lips never stopped, he prayed that they would never stop kissing him. He felt brand fucking new as if her kisses were erasing his anger, his depression and his frustrations. He never knew it could be so simple, this was his cure, and she was the antidote that was under his nose this whole time. He sucked on her bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth as his hands cupped her which only pulled her harder against his erected cock. She moved her hand down his chest, down the muscular groves in his stomach until she reached his belt. Elliott didn't want her to rush this, he could live with kissing her forever but he was a man. She was the main factor in all of his fantasies, even when she shouldn't have been in his head, she was there. _Just move your hands a tiny bit lower, c'mon Olivia…just a little bit further. _He wanted her to touch him, to give him the thumbs up so he could touch her in return.

He stopped kissing her lips and made a path down her neck. He pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck leaving bruises along the way. The soft kissing and petting wasn't bound to last much longer, not when there was eight years of 'innocent' flirting and subconscious foreplay was going on. Olivia's hands couldn't stay still, they ached to explore him. She ran her hand in-between their bodies, past his belt, down across his length. So thick in her hand, she cursed the denim that was a burden to what she really wanted. A moan escaped from the back of his throat and it was in the form of her name. _Livvvvvvv,_ god she loved how he said that.

Her knees were starting to feel week and his vision was growing clouded by unmistakable lust. His tongue was drawing out patterns on her neck and his hand went up to cup her breast, she could tell that he had reservations about touching her. So she placed her hand on top of his to give him the okay. Her nipples were hard under his touch; he cupped her breast in one hand as his thumb rubbed across her painfully erected nipple. His other hand was still occupied on her ass, pressing their bodies closer together.

She tossed her head back and gripped onto him tightly. Fuck these jeans. God I think I love you. Please love me back. Fuck me. I'll fuck you just as hard back. Olivia's mind wouldn't stop, there wasn't a single word exchanged between them but it didn't mean they weren't communicating. Olivia took her hand off of his cock and he looked into her eyes knowing what she was doing. He followed her back into the living room and he sat down on the couch, pulling her down with him. For the first time since their lips met, he smiled at her but this smile was different from the ones he would offer her whenever she put Munch in his place, this was an aspect of Elliott that she hadn't even dreamt up in one of her fantasies.

He turned her body so that she was lying back on her couch, he couldn't stop kissing, touching and exploring her. He laid on top of her and she spread her legs so that she could get the most of what his body had to offer. He propped himself up on his elbows and just looked at her, goosebumps painted her skin as his right hand lifted up her tank top and he ran his fingertips across her smooth belly. He was dangerously close to the hem of her jeans, all he had to do was tuck his fingertips inside, _c'mon El…do the job for me considering how I have been doing it in your place for years. _

Her hips moved up off the couch in direct contact with his hard-on masked through jeans. He smiled as he kissed her. His lips kissed her shoulder, her collarbone, and he put one strap of her tank top in between his teeth. He kissed after he bit down on her shoulder, god this was what heaven and hell felt like all at once. She loved the way he was touching her but he was doing it in a way that almost made it painful, he was teasing and torturing her before giving in. She loved it.

He looked up at her with blue eyes that contributed to the wetness in her panties. She knew despite the fact that they were breaking every code of ethic after eight years of reservations he was still the good catholic boy. He was looking at her for permission to look at her, neither one of them had to talk to communicate, she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled his mouth against hers as if she was saying, _come get it El, you can have all of me, whatever you want_.

He sat up straight with his body still managing to keep contact with her and he nudged the straps of her tank top down. His earlier assumptions were right, she was braless. She called him, knew he was coming over and only had on a thin black tank top to cover herself, he felt his cock stiffen at the mere thought. He kissed her lips and went back to what he was doing. He was a man on a mission. The straps fell loose around the side of her arms and her breasts were about to spill out of her top. He pulled the shirt down until he saw flesh. Her smooth, perky, round, tanned breasts. His mouth actually watered. Olivia wasn't shy she just wanted to know what he was thinking, he had seen her in revealing clothing but he had never undressed her and starred at her bare skin. Her nipples were the color of cinnamon he had to touch her. He let his finger tips touch her erected nipples which caused her to close her eyes and lay her head back against the arm of the couch. She dreamt of this, she had actually imagined this so many times in her head that it felt like they had been doing this for years. He looked so innocent, so calm and so fucking sexy all at once. They were exploring each other; they were two people that knew each other better than anything except for the intimate details. He was excited to get the chance to finally discover her like this and not just his active imagination while he stroked himself quick in the shower before work.

He wanted to suck on her, to playfully nibble just to sooth and lick later but that could wait. He continued to feel her up and felt that her hips were moving against his causing a friction that made her toes curl. He positioned himself so that the bulge in his jeans was directly against her centre. She moved up against him to get the most of him and moaned as he moved back against her. Their bodies were in a tangle and she felt like she was going to come just by rubbing herself against him and having his hands pinch her nipples. Never did second, well maybe third base ever get her so hot. She wanted to fuck him with no apologies.

FUCK.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Fuck this could be work. Five rings. Stop.

He knew she had to get it and he let her get up as he sat back on the couch, his body burning up and his erection becoming painful. She pulled the straps back over his shoulders and smoothed down her hair. He finally knew what she looked like when she was aroused. Her lips looked slightly swollen to only emphasis the sexy natural pout she always had, her eyes looked a darker set of brown and a blush came across her cheek bones. He smiled as she reached over to the coffee table to grab the phone.

"Wow detective, take long enough to pick up your phone?"

It was Cynthia.

"Sorry, what can I do for you Cynth?" Olivia looked over at Elliott and he shook his head laughing.

"Cant I simply just call my good friend to ask her how she is?" Cynthia asked picking up on the tone in her voice.

"I am… doing well, how are you?" Olivia loved Cynthia, she was her only female friend and she valued their relationship but wished they could chat after she came with Elliott on top of her.

"Honey, who is there right now? You sound horny…or really tired, I can never tell with you," Cynthia said seriously. Olivia wanted to laugh because Cynthia knew her too well and because she was a dangerous combination of both.

"Elliott is here, can I call you back?" Olivia said wanting to hang up the phone before the mood was lost.

"DETAILS, okay? BYE!"

click.

Olivia looked over at Elliott sitting on the couch with a pillow casually thrown over his lap, she smiled.

"Hey" he quietly said.

_Please don't let this be awkward now, please let this be okay, please let us be okay. _

"Hey" she responded back as she sat down beside him, her heart still beating fast enough to make her think it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Sometimes I think Cynthia was brought into your life as some clever scheme in getting us…you know, together and stuff," Elliott said as he put his hand over hers.

"Scheme huh?" Olivia said as she moved her hand away from his.

"I didn't mean it like that, this was bound to happen and you know it, Liv," He said grabbing her hand back.

"You think so?" She said quietly, this time her thumb brushed against his in a soothing motion.

He nodded, "things happen for a reason don't they?" he replied. She nodded and looked at him, he was so handsome, he was an obviously attractive man but she never seen him like this, ever.

"What about work?" She said quietly, she hated that they were always stuck in some sort of complication, why couldn't they have been two bankers or teachers but then again they couldn't live any other way than constant chaos.

"This has nothing to do with work," He said looking at her lips when he was speaking, he could barely grasp the fact that only minutes ago those lips were against his.

"Well whatever _this_ is_, it can't_ happen at work," Olivia said sternly, he nodded in agreement.

"We have been pretty good actors in the past so I am sure this wont be hard," he smiled.

"What do you mean?" She asked biting down on her bottom lip , " Acting like all the rumors about us were completely false, acting like I am not really and I mean really attracted to you," He said as her body moved closer to his, she crossed one long leg over the other and laid her head back on the couch.

It was her turn to blush, neither one of them had EVER been this honest.

"The rumors about us were completely false though," She said turning her head to find him looking at her.

"The fact that we didn't do this didn't mean I didn't want to but I couldn't and wouldn't when I knew it wouldn't be fair to Kathy or to you," He said quietly.

"And now?" She asked him, "Now I don't feel guilty about looking at you, I want to get to know you," He said as he moved closer to her and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I want to get to know you too," She said kissing him back.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what you are saying is that you and Elliott, wait, Elliott Stabler and you finally got over yourselves?" Cynthia said loudly in the coffee shop she met Olivia at during her lunch break.

Olivia ran her finger around the edge of her cup of green tea and smiled.

"It's nothing big, maybe I am making a bigger deal of it then what it actually is. All I know is that I already regret telling you," Olivia said looking over at her friend who was checking her Blackberry with one hand and stirring her drink with the other.

"I invested time and effort into this budding relationship so I deserve complete details, how big was his cock?" Cynthia said nonchalantly.

Olivia almost choked on her scolding hot tea as it hit her throat, "Cynthia, it's barely even noon and you start with that!"

"The Saint Olivia business doesn't work with me, I know you too well. So can I have details, measurements…?" Cynthia said, at least she had the common courtesy of lowering her voice in the crowded café.

"We made out, I didn't…you know," Olivia was blushing, she never liked to kiss and tell but this was an exception. Cynthia was the only one who knew her developing dirty little secret.

"No I don't know. Liv, who am I going to tell? It's not like I am going to run to Munchie and Flipper," Cynthia said as she took a sip leaving her lipstick on the cup. "Munch and Fin! I trust you its just that this is really hard for me," Olivia was laughing, she appreciated Cynthia's ability to make light of everything without trying to be funny.

"If you don't want to tell me that is fine. I just want to confirm my assumption, that's all!" Cynthia threw her hands up in the air over her head in typical Ms. Jones dramatization.

"And what is your assumption?" Olivia said leaning back with her arms crossed against her chest, eyebrow arched.

"I think he is probably huge, I just want to be able to celebrate for you!" Cynthia said smiling at Olivia's reaction.

"I don't kiss and tell," Olivia said smiling, she was thinking back on how he felt in her hand. "You kissed it?" Cynthia said loudly.

"Cynthia! Jesus Christ, keep your voice down and no I didn't. All I am saying is that without having to go into detail, Elliott has nothing to worry about in that department," Olivia said smiling.

"I knew I was right, good for you!" Cynthia said as she raised her cup to her blushing friend.

"This is all really weird for me, when you interrupted us the other night we just sat there. We didn't talk about work, his ex-wife and all the other routine topics of our discussions for the past eight years." Olivia couldn't help but feel weird about this. Elliott was still her partner. She had to return back to work in 24 minutes and he would be there across from her desk.

"From the bottom of my heart I apologize for that," Cynthia said shaking her head.

" I am glad we stopped, I don't know- It's kind of nice to look forward to something, to explore," Olivia said quietly, to think about the possible future sex life she had with Elliott was one thing but to verbalize it was another.

Cynthia smiled genuinely at her friend, she was happy for Olivia.

"It's like we are getting a second chance, not giving a shit and getting to know each other all at once," Olivia said as she pulled out her vibrating cell phone.

"Sorry just a sec," Olivia said as she answered her call. Cynthia went into her humongous red leather purse and pulled out a black envelope draped in black silk string as Olivia ended her call almost abruptly.

"Sorry about that, hey what's this?" Olivia said putting her cell phone on the table beside her cup as she ran her fingertips across the black silk.

"Open!" Cynthia said as she nudged the envelope over to Olivia's side of the table. Olivia smiled up at her and opened the envelope carefully.

_Olivia Benson (and guest)_

_Mui Lounge _

_Saturday_

_10:00 pm_

"Hey this is for your birthday!" Olivia said smiling at the fact that the black beautifully designed yet bland invitation was the furthest thing from a birthday invite that she had ever received.

"Nowhere on there says birthday, I don't have birthdays- I have parties and I would like for you to be there," Cynthia said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Of course I'll be there and we won't be celebrating your birthday we will celebrate you okay?" She smiled, Olivia knew she had a few years on Cynthia but was also fully aware that Cynthia hated the aging process including birthdays.

" It's plus a guest so I don't know if you know a cute guy that you could bring along, if you want of course," Cynthia playfully added.

"I'll ask him, is it weird if I ask him?" Olivia asked, even though Cynthia was a few years younger than her she was defiantly more experienced in relationship issues.

"You let the guy get a look at your tits and you are afraid to ask him to come for cocktails and dinner?" Cynthia smiled knowing that Olivia's natural reaction was going to be, "You are too much, I got to go back to work we have to go on a stake out. I will call you before Saturday," Olivia said getting up.

"Okay honey, hey if your partner doesn't want to come you can always bring Munchie…there is something really sexy about him, I don't even know what it is yet," Cynthia said with a serious face. Olivia smiled and leaned over the table to kiss her friends cheek.

Now back to work.

--


	9. Chapter 9

"Here…" Elliott said as he gave a handful of red skittles and put them into Olivia's palm. It worked out perfect, he hated red skittles and she only ate the red ones, they swapped snacks like lunch trades in elementary school yards.

"Thanks, here…" Olivia said as she handed him the green, yellow and purple ones from her package. Stake-outs were loud chewing in tight quarters, junk food and bursts of conversation and moments of silence.

When things were complicated between them stake outs were tedious but at the beginning of their partnership it was as enjoyable as a stakeout could get, it was a tranquil environment in a midst of chaos. It felt like the third stakeout they had ever been on- he ate a bag of Doritos and kept purposely breathing in her direction. She acted overtly disgusted but laughed when he joked about giving her a huge smooch with the current state of his breath.

They talked about handcuffs, football and an annoying flickering light in the station. It was at a time before Oregon, Dani Beck and broken shirts with flying buttons accompanied by conversations of complications.

Now it had the same energy of the stake outs in their first year but different considering their past. He expected the air to be awkward between the two of them as they waited for the amateur porn director and prime suspect of a sexual abuse case with a handful of 18 year old "actresses" to enter his building.

He looked out of the window with his eyes locked on the building but heard Olivia sigh and let his eyes wander. She was lying with her head back against the leather seats, eyelids shut, her long eyelashes fluttered and hands folded in her lip.

He looked away after catching a peak at her when she wasn't pay attention to his eyes; he looked down at the bag of candy and found one red skittle at the bottom. He took out the red candy and at first he was going to hand it to her or put it in her back but decided against it. She was wearing a white v-neck tee shirt and a pair of jeans, her leather jacket was placed in the back of her closet thanks to the warm weather. Elliott saw her tan skin peaking out from her bright white tee shirt, it only made her skin look that more sun kissed. He closed one eye and aimed for inside of her shirt, _point one for Stabler_. Olivia opened her eyes and looked down her shirt then back at him; she rolled her eyes but couldn't be mad.

Elliott's laughing came to a halt the minute she put her manicured hand down her shirt to fish out the candy. She found the candy in the slope of her bra and took it out and threw it back at him.

"Mmmmm…" He said pretending to put it in his mouth, "Don't be gross," Olivia warned as she saw the playful look in his eyes.

"I am not being gross, you are the gross one for eating the red ones," Elliott said flicking the candy out the window. "Please, coming from the man who puts mayonnaise on his pizza," Olivia said shaking her head.

"There's nothing wrong with that, plus you love me, you can't be grossed out by me even if you tried," Elliott said smiling at her without looking at her. His eyes were looking at the streets but she knew he was paying full attention to her. This was an Elliott tactic.

"Remember that time when you had the big bag of Doritos?" Olivia asked as she pointed her finger at him.

"That was our third stakeout together," He said as he turned his head to look at her, he saw her immediate smile.

_God, he remembered. _

"That was before we made the no Doritos policy in the car," Olivia said giggling. He loved how until the past month he hadn't heard her giggle in years. Elliott liked to think that he had something to do with her refreshed attitude.

"I know that you couldn't resist me back then, just like how you can't resist me now," He said with a smug grin on his face. "I could hit you right now and not feel bad, to see that smile on your face removed would make it all worth while," Olivia said.

"Yeah but you would have to kiss it better anyways so that's fine," Elliott said shrugging his shoulders until Olivia smacked him hard across the arm. He winced in mock pain.

They knew that they had both agreed to leave whatever they were doing out of work but harmless flirting wasn't in their unspoken contract.

"Since you take such joy out of grossing me out, would you uh, would you…would you be able to gross me out on Saturday?" Olivia stuttered out. She had never asked a man on a date, not ever. She had always been asked out, denied the majority of offers due to work but accepted when the offer was right. This was the very first time in her adult life where she asked a man out and it was her best friend too.

"I think I could arrange that, wanna order pizza? I can bring over the mayo," He asked with a smile.

"It's okay if you don't want to but it's Cynthia's yearly 'it's not my birthday' celebration and I have to go and well its okay if you don't want to come. I know you hate her and-" Olivia continued, "Shut up Liv, I'll be there…" He replied as he cut in.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, it's a dress up thing and you know Cynthia…" Olivia felt her palms start to sweat, she was nervous for the very first time around Elliott. The last thing she wanted was to rush him into something he wasn't ready or interested in.

"I said I'd be there plus I want to go, I am looking forward to it and you know I don't hate Cynthia, it's more of a love hate" He said as he fought the urge to reach for her hand to hold in his.

"Thanks El, it's Saturday night and Cynthia doesn't hate you- I think she has a little bit of a crush on you actually" Olivia said as she loosened up, Elliott was sincere and she knew that a joke was the best way to diminish the tension in the car.

"So Saturday I have a good chance at taking her back to my place?" Elliott joked, "Yeah you should go for it!" Olivia chimed in playfully. He looked nice today, black tee shirt clinging to his muscles un-tucked from worn out jeans. She could only imagine how he will look outside of his work attire on Saturday.

"She's not my type by the way," He added in to assure her that he was just kidding.

"Blondes are your type, correct?" She spoke before she could process what she said.

_Fuck. Kathy and Dani. Blonde silky locks and the other one was fucking Goldie locks who wore her hair in pigtails like an eight year old. Good one Olivia_. Bring two women extinct from his love life completely. Olivia never knew the details of his relationship with Dani, on the couch at her house he told her that she was part-time comfort. Olivia fought a smile of assurance when she found out that Elliott didn't convince Dani to stay and that they had no history and no future together._ Fuck I just had to say blonde._

"Nope and here I thought that my partner knew me after all these years," Elliott said shaking his head. She was glad that he hadn't read into what she said and made it a deal.

"I guess I don't know you then," She said surrendering to his playful comment, "I like brunettes by the way," He added in.

"Me too," She said as she looked over at him with a smile.

"So Saturday is a date?" Elliott quietly said as he reached over for her water bottle to take a sip.

"You wish," She said as she pulled the water bottle back out of his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sorry to interrupt whatever hot date you were on but we found the joint where Katz stashed his porn empire," Munch said as he gave Olivia a once over as she approached the scene.

Richard Katz was a wealthy realtor turned film maker but turned one of his abandoned buildings into a brothel with dozens of women most of them barely legal immigrants forced into pornography. The unit had been following countless leads and after the stake out where first non-date proposals happened. Finally they found the women and the base where he was keeping them.

She ignored Munch's comment and tightened the belt on her beige fitted trench coat and ducked underneath the yellow tape.

"Where's El at?" Fin yelled behind him without turning to Olivia as she trailed behind him to enter the abandoned building.

"Right here," Elliott chanted in as he jogged up to Olivia. Both Fin and Olivia turned around to see him.

"Whoa, you two got hot dates tonight?" Fin asked laughing while noticing the pair's attire that was defiantly far from the jeans and sweatshirts. However no one put it together that the dates they were dressed for were with each other, there was no reason for anyone to indicate otherwise.

"Enough. Olivia and Elliott you need to head down to the basement level. So far we got the girls out of here but with all of these rooms we need to do a double check. Munch and Fin you check all other rooms," Cragen said to the group of detectives before they paired off to further investigate.

The building smelt of plastic, moth balls and cigarette smoke combined. However in the confinement of a small room in the dark lower level of the building all Olivia could smell was his cologne. It had been years since she smelt his cologne, _D&G_ to be exact. The only reason Olivia knew what brand he had worn on occasion was when she walked into Bloomingdales on Boxing Day and she walked directly towards the specific scent in the men's aisle and was tempted to spray a small amount onto her sweater. Even one of those little sample sticks that the annoying sales women always offered, "Ma'am you shopping for you're husband? I got just the thing" the annoying chirpy woman said with a faux-smile. She wanted to pretend she had a husband, one that smelt of Elliott just so that she could smell that scent but she politely shook her head and headed back over to get socks.

He only wore _that _smell on special occasions. It was for black tie work banquets, charity benefits and when he was leaving work to try and catch the last half hour of Kathy's birthday dinner but tonight it smelt different to her.

As he pulled on the latex gloves she found herself staring at him. A crisp perfectly ironed white oxford shirt tucked into black pants. _Fuck, those pants._ They weren't his regular dress pants that he wore to court; these pants were different, they looked expensive and only further emphasized his muscular sculpted ass. _Was that an Italian leather belt with a silver clip? Hey El, did you read GQ this month?_ Olivia wanted to say it, she didn't because she was on the job but she wanted to. It was the type of detail that would rank high importance to Cynthia but not the type of feature Olivia normally would take note of. _Until now._ Elliott exuded sex, even when Olivia viewed him as a brotherly figure, her protector, her friend from work during the early years of their partnership she couldn't help but recognize his sex appeal. The sexiest thing was that he had no idea how attractive he was. From his blue eyed glare to his size eleven and a half feet, she thought he was the image of sex but would never tell him that. Half of his appeal was his subtlety

He even rolled down his cuffs even though she knew he couldn't go a full day at work without rolling them up. _Was it to show off his forearms and the body art he had on one of them?_

She bent down to scope through a large wooden box and this time it was Elliott's turn to catch a few cheap looks.

He couldn't wait to see what was underneath her jacket; all he saw was smooth long tanned legs in black heels that were dangerously high.

"Nothing, all I am finding is condoms" Olivia said as she shut the box and stood up.

"At least he was practicing safe sex on the set, the coast is clear in here," Elliott added. He was trying not to look at her, he was here for work. _Here for work, here for work, here for work,_ he kept repeating to himself as a silent reminder. It was never this hard for him to avoid looking at her, he had been around attractive women while he was married but none of them tempted him like Olivia. She still had the effect on him now as she walked over to him with her heels clicking on the hardwood.

They stood side by side looking around the room at the bare walls, waiting and standing silently to see who would be the first one to speak.

"So much for tonight huh?" Olivia said quietly under her breath, "What do you mean, it's only 10:30" he said quietly as he playfully nudged her with his elbow, she pushed back and smiled.

"You still want to go on our non date?" She asked him quietly, he smiled at her shyness, Olivia Benson was far from quiet but on rare occasion she was and he didn't mind seeing her more vulnerable side.

"Yes, I still want to go on a non date with you, plus I am sure Cynthia will blame me for not taking you to her non-birthday party," Elliott said as he led the way for them to return back up to the main floor.

As they walked up the steps, Olivia stopped. He heard the clicking of her heels stopped and stopped to. "It was her idea for you to come, not me" Olivia said quietly. She liked bugging him; it was their way of flirting.

"Okay well as long as she doesn't have any other bright ideas then I am fine with it since she is already forcing me to take you out" he said in mock disgust. "Yeah, you wish," She said playing his own game back to him as they went back into detective mode as they entered the front foyer.

"So what's the news with the basement?" Captain asked as he just stared down the partners.

"Nothing but a box of condoms in a big wooden trunks, a lot of prints though," Elliott said, "Yeah this whole place is covered in prints. Okay well it looks like we are done here, Munch and Fin took him down to book him, so I'll let you two go to wherever it was you were supposed to be heading off to tonight," The Captain said as he raised an eyebrow to them, he played the role as a father in many ways to Olivia, he was a mentor to Elliott and he was the only man who knew them and their relationship. It would be completely oblivious of Cragen not to pick up on something between them and as long as it stayed out of their work he would continue to look the other way. They had been his best detectives for years and gave their lives to the job so he had faith that whatever it was that they were doing was responsible.

They left the building and headed out to their cars, "are we riding together?" Elliott asked her as he took his keys out of his pant pocket.

"We can just meet there, you know where it is right?", he nodded and they both left to their very first non-date.


	11. Chapter 11

"Look at the birthday girl; she looks great I don't even know why she is so terrified of aging," Olivia said as she took a swig of here fourth maybe fifth martini.

"You embrace your old age and look even better," Elliott said trading a smile with her as he swallowed a gin shot and smacked the shot glass down hard.

"Yeah right" She said as she shook her head.

He couldn't fathom any idea in Olivia's stubborn head that would make her think for a second that she didn't look good; she was far from old age and had a body that made twenty year olds envious. The silk fabric of her dress hugged her curves but emphasized on the shape of her breasts. She knew what she was doing wearing an empire waist halter dress that clung to her breasts and flowed down her hips to tighten at the knees. _Hour glass, that was the word for her,_ he thought to himself as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Old huh? Then what does that make you?" Olivia said moving closer to him so that their hips rubbed, she held onto the bar with one hand the other hand playfully sat on her hip. The silk rubbed against her skin but Elliott's flirting made bumps rise.

"That means you are a gold digger," He stated matter of factly with his best serious faced impression fading into a smile.

"What am I after the three bucks in the car ashtray?" Olivia laughed and swirled her drink with a thin black straw.

"Yeah or you could just be using me for sex," He whispered quietly in her ear as he turned to face her with her hand moving from her hip to tuck inside of his belt. Her fingertips casually ran over the silver buckle of his belt.

"I haven't had sex with you yet, so I can't be using you for that either," Olivia said raising a brow. She noticed that Elliott's eyes were glazing over her body, she had to give him bonus points for trying to be subtle but he failed miserably.

"Yet huh?" Elliot playfully asked.

_Black was defiantly her color. Red looks nice, even the light blue but fuck that. Black on Olivia should be considered sinful. _He licked his bottom lip tasting the gin but remembering how she tasted like cherry Chap Stick and green tea.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, it wasn't a quick ponytail that she did effortlessly as she watched him pace in the interrogation room when intimidating a suspect. With bangs sweeping across her forehead and the ponytail flowing over her right shoulder he then noticed how long her hair was. He wanted to grab her, pull her into the nearest dark corner or bathroom stall and grab onto it when she…._knock it off or else she will win this battle. _

"I'd let you use me, just be gentle" He said quietly, he acted as if having his hand on her hip, gently moving in a pattern against the silk was normal. It was normal. It was real.

"Don't like it rough?" She said as she sucked on her straw looking up at him with innocent eyes, there was nothing innocent about her right now.

"Dep….hey the birthday girl!" Elliott said quickly changing the direction of their conversation. He wished Cynthia had picked a better time to greet them but was thankful that he didn't get carried away and left hard standing at a bar trying to fight off one hell of a hard-on.

"Keep your voice down, there is no birthday going on here!" Cynthia said giving each partner a quick hug. A big grin came across Cynthia's face when she looked down to see Elliott's hand firmly placed on her best friends' hip. She had made her rounds to greet all her guests for her intimate gathering that included forty or more of her closet acquaintances, colleagues and a few friends.

"Busy girl, good turn out huh?" Olivia said smiling, she knew Cynthia hated mingling and playing phony but she also knew that she was a socialite by blood and loved playing hostess.

"Yeah thanks for coming and thank you for the gift, I will open it in privacy since I know what to expect from Olivia's gifts," Cynthia said looking over at Elliott with a smirk.

"Am I missing out on something?" Elliott asked intrigued by Cynthia's tone. Olivia got her a new leather planner which was nothing like last years gift.

"Nothing, lets get another drink, what do you want Cynthia?" Olivia said trying to change the subject as she motioned to the bartender to bring over a round.

"No no, what did our good ol' pal get you?" Elliott said as he handed over Cynthia one of the three shots coming their way. Olivia turned her back to them and took a single sip of her shot before downing it all. Until now he didn't think that shyness existed in Olivia, she was fearless and confident in every sense of the words but this was defiantly her being shy. _Cute._

"A vibrator with four speeds, remote control, a switch for…" Cynthia said as Elliott's jaw dropped and looked over at Olivia from behind his shoulder, "Drink- drink!" Olivia said as she raised a glass towards them.

"Happy non-birthday and Liv, cheers," Elliott said laughing as he clinked glasses with the two women.

--

"Vibrator with four speeds and a switch?" Elliott asked her almost an hour and half a dozen more drinks after Cynthia spilled the beans on last year's gift.

"Just to let you know, I got her a leather planner this year and don't even act like I didn't see the card you put in Fin's locker for his birthday!" Olivia said as she lazily folded her arms across her chest, leaning her elbows on the table.

She was drunk; there was no question about that. He wasn't exactly the vision of sobriety either but it was safe to say that they were both enjoying the night.

"Okay fine we're even, you got one?" He asked her the question quietly into her ear as if she didn't even hear it. "Not four speeds with a switch. Don't let the fact that I worked in computers fool you, I am not a fan of technology," She said smiling at him, looking down at his hand that was resting on her thigh. She knew that his fingers could put anything running off two batteries to shame.

"So what then?" he whispered quietly, he knew that he didn't have to whisper, they were in a rather secluded part of the noisy lounge. The majority of the party hit the dance area or remained to drink at the bar but neither one of them was a dancer or cared to stand at a crowded bar.

She smiled and ran her hand over his, "wouldn't you like to know," She said as he lifted his hand off of her thigh and propped his elbows up on the table with crossed arms.

"Will I ever get the chance to find out?" He said looking around the bar to see if they were attracting an audience.

Olivia's breath got caught in her throat and she bite down on her lower lip; this was all still so new to her. The flirting, the touching, the fact that he was on a date with her, it was so brand-fucking-new. All that was missing was that instantly recognizable aroma of newness, the type of smell of brand new clothing fresh off the hanger. He was new, she was new…this was fresh.

"_Wow, _you want to find out that information on the first date, detective?" Olivia twirled her finger in her hair nervously as she watched the look of mischief appear on Elliott's face.

"I thought you said that this wasn't a date, detective?" He nonchalantly slid his right hand over his chest and rubbed her bare arm, she smiled.

"You're right…" his hand moved around her arm, underneath and softly brushed the back of his hand across the side of her breast.

She raised an eyebrow to him and bit down on her bottom lip to prevent her jaw from dropping, he continued to caress her but in the most discreet manner, he didn't want to attract an audience or make her feel uncomfortable.

He didn't say a word but moved his hand over, over and over. He felt her erected nipple through the thin fabric of her dress with one hand and with the other he took a swig of his drink.

Olivia didn't say anything; she just sat upright and looked at him in the corner of her heavily lined eyes.

"El…there are people everywhere," She finally whispered, the throbbing sensation in-between her legs only intensified which gave her no reason to be silenced any longer. She felt herself growing moist.

"No one is watching us, no one…" Elliott said as he leaned over to whisper. He kissed her cheek.

She ran her hand underneath the table, across the small space separating them on the bench, landing right onto his lap. She immediately felt the material of his expensive pants stretch where his erection was. He was already thick across his pants almost reaching to his belt.

She softly ran her palm over his burgeoning erection and gave him a squeeze.

He looked around and so far so good, no one was watching. _Good._

He dared to run his fingertips over her nipple and gave her a squeeze in return. She bit down on her lip to silence the moan that was bound to come out.

She wanted to touch him underneath the pants, underneath the waistband of whatever type of underwear he was wearing. _Tighty whiteys or boxers? Maybe commando._ She wanted the opportunity to stroke him only as a prelude to a blow job she yearned to give his thick hard-on.

He grabbed her hand to stop her. He didn't want to lose it in a booth at a bar and have to walk around like a frustrated teenager trying to conceal his erection. Olivia chuckled and reached over to grab his hand.

Elliott wanted to tease her; he probably wanted her to beg for it. After all this was a game they were playing but she was a willing participant thriving for victory.

"Excuse me," Olivia said as she walked around the table and headed towards the restroom. Before she turned the corner to venture off to the hallway leading to the restrooms she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Was that an invite? Is Olivia the type to want a good hard fuck in a stall in the men's room? _

Even if she was down for a bathroom rumble he didn't want it that way, sure he would perform with a great pleasure in doing so but he knew that patience was a virtue, especially in regards to the developments in their relationship.

He followed her and made his way to the restroom quickly as she smiled at him and walked into the ladies room.

Olivia looked into the mirror and saw that her face was flushed; she ran her fingers softly through her neatly styled ponytail before taking out her lipstick.

_God, what are we doing? _Olivia said to herself out loud as she put the final coat of lipstick on before putting it back into her metallic black clutch purse.

It felt nice, risqué and almost completely out of character for her to put down the layers of protective armor she set up for years. It wasn't her being out of character as much as it was acting so bluntly normal around Elliott. Maybe it was liquid courage but she was fine enough to know that it wasn't that she was acting on impulse as much as it was finally doing what she felt was right.

She walked out of the restroom and saw Elliott standing outside of the restrooms in the spaciously posh hallway area. He had his hands in his pocket and he was looking at an abstract painting on the wall, she immediately smiled. He looked peaceful and content; it was more reason for her to further explore him. She saw Elliott as a hot head, as a courageous man with a short fuse on a daily basis but tonight she was seeing sides of him that even eight years of daily partnership concealed.

She didn't say anything but walked over to him, the sound of her heels clicking against the marble snapped him out of his daze. His hands planted firmly in his pockets, his eyes swallowed her up from top to bottom. She knew that he would look at her on occasion but never this obvious, even when she was in her most revealing undercover ensembles and he would look at her from above a stack of files. It was never like this, he wasn't hiding the fact that he was drinking her in from the silky locks of her long hair down to her sleek red polished toe nails.

Olivia held her purse in front of her as if it would shield his eyes away from her body, she didn't mind his stares, she dressed this way to encourage it but it was still foreign to her.

"Like what you see?" Olivia said as she moved over beside him to face the painting.

" Beautiful," He said peeling his eyes away from the painting and looked directly into her eyes with his usual intimidating glare turning very soft almost vulnerable.

"The painting…I never knew you liked art," Olivia said as she nudged him with her hip.

He chuckled lightly, "C'mon, Liv, don't brush it off- you look hot," He said with a smile coming across his cleanly shaven face.

"Hot?" she laughed, raising an eyebrow at his comment.

"What did you think I was talking about the painting?" He said as he turned to completely face her. Elliott knew first hand she couldn't take a compliment, she was a naturally drop dead gorgeous woman but always played it down. He knew that was half of her appeal, she didn't exaggerate what she was blessed with.

"And here I thought that Elliott Stabler was a secretive art aficionado, so much for that idea," Olivia said shrugging her shoulders; she was still avoiding his eyes because she knew first hand what his infamous glare was capable of.

"You really can't take a compliment can you?" He said laughing at her, "El, what are you talking about?" Olivia said shaking her head at him, disregarding his comment.

"Hot, you look hot, I said," He replied, this time he spun her around so that she was facing him in the dim-lit hallway.

"Thanks," Olivia said as she looked away from him, the last thing he had wanted was to come off the wrong way to her on their first official non-date.

"You look beautiful, really beautiful, seriously." He said softly as he moved a stray strand of hair from out of her face.

She smiled and looked down at their feet that were almost touching; her heart was beating so loudly she was almost positive that he could hear it. A compliment from Elliott usually consisted of something work related, he never even mentioned a single word when she chopped off all her hair or when she walked into the station wearing a backless dress for a date that she obviously had to cancel.

This was new.

She didn't know how to respond to his compliment so she held both sides of his smooth face and kissed him gently. She held onto the back of his neck with one hand and softly caressed his cheek with the other hand; she sucked onto his bottom lip.

His hands couldn't be contained within the confinements of his pockets any longer, one hand placed on his hip and the other lightly placed on her shoulder. Their bodies naturally moved in sync silently as he cornered her against the wall directly alongside the painting.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue touched hers. Despite the franticness of their touching and kissing it felt so natural, it was impromptu perfection at its finest.

Olivia's thighs trembled as he ran his hand up the side of her dress through the slit in the silk, she wanted to be touched, and she loved how they only acted on impulse.

His hand was rough after years of labor and battle but gently warm on her smooth skin, "Someone could walk in at any minute," Olivia said, eyes clamped shut as his mouth made a pattern on her neck.

"That's half the fun," Elliott said- he positioned himself against Olivia so that she was using the wall to support her weak legs and that his erection was in direct contact with her center.

"Fun?" Olivia whispered as she opened her eyes thankful to find that they were still in somewhat privacy.

"Yeah- are you having fun?" He asked her as he looked down to see her hand run down his middle, he held his breath.

"Yeah- I am having fun…a lot of fun," She smiled, looking down to see that it sure looked like he was having an alright time.

"Then let's play…" He moaned into her mouth as he pulled her in for a wet hot kiss, she pulled on his shirt and bent her leg so that she could feel him directly against her spot.

His grip in her hair tightened so that he was tangled in silk locks, tongues touching and hips rotating underneath clothing.

Elliott pulled away from her and looked over his shoulder to still see if they were alone, he could hear the soft pants escaping Olivia's mouth until her breathing stopped all together. Elliott smiled at her and ran his fingertips down her neck, right towards her chest. He stopped when he reached her ample cleavage and looked over his shoulder again.

_All alone. _

The night in her apartment he first got the pleasure of seeing her, kissing her and touching her but it didn't compare to this.

She wanted this just as badly as he did and years of maintaining a proper friendship despite their obstacles only added to their building passion.

Olivia liked his stares, she encouraged his hands, and he would have never imagined this, ever.

He ran his palm down her chest and slipped into her dress.

Bra less.

Her nipple tightened then hardened in his very own hand. She watched him as he felt her up until his face was no more than a few inches away from hers.

She leaned forward to kiss him as her hand tugged at his belt.

She tasted like gin and big red gum, he tasted like whisky, and together they formed their own unique flavor. He sucked on her lip gently before biting it.

He looked down at her shaking hands; he knew that she was drunk; however he knew that there was something in the air whenever they were together that made them act on their bundled up urges.

"Here?" He hesitated to whisper, he wanted her any which way possible and it was sexy, hot, everything he imagined it to be with Olivia but no matter how _hard _he wanted it, he knew that it couldn't be this way. It was so hard to stop her because he wanted it even worse.

"Maybe- maybe we should get going, it's getting kind of late," She said softly as she played with the buckle on his belt before fixing it back into place.

_Fuck, good one, way to ruin the fucking mood_, he said to himself.

"Is everything okay?" He said, slowly taking his hands off of her.

"Everything is great," She smiled; she smoothed down her dress and took the lead on leaving the dim hallway.

--

The drive back to Olivia's house was silent, not deadly quiet but not exactly filled with conversation either. That was until they hit a red light; Elliott was tempted to put on the sirens just to escape the awkwardness he predicted would come.

"Liv, I-I didn't mean to offend you back at the bar," He said as his eyes glared in the dark car.

"When?" She said turning in her seat with her long legs crossed, jacket flung over the back of the seat. It was a warm night; there was no need for her beige coat any longer.

"Uh- in the hallway," he said while clearing his throat, she could tell that talking about this was making him uncomfortable.

" It wasn't that I - hey the light changed," Olivia said as she looked up at the green flicking street light, it was rare but the street was almost completely empty, it was never quiet in the city but this part of the big apple was definitely calm.

He ignored her comment about the light, the street was clear on his side, there was no need for him to drive just yet, " What were you saying, we both know that talking hasn't exactly been one of our strong points in more recent years but lets not ruin this," Elliott said as his hands remained on the steering wheel.

"I was saying that I wasn't offended at all, I guess the alcohol made me a little- you know," She said making a goofy gesture with her hands before smiling.

"I don't know what it is but outside of the station, work and all of that…shit, I just- I really, okay so what I'm trying to say is that I like being like this with you and it makes me want to jump in head first," Elliott said looking like he was struggling with his courage but all the right words managed to come out.

"As long as this, whatever this is stays outside of work- if it interferes or affects us in ANY way then it stops. Whatever this is it all stops, right?" Olivia said, telling him instead of asking him.

He started to drive again and nodded, "Of course…did you have an okay time tonight?" He asked softly as he pulled up to her street.

"Yeah, I actually wish it didn't have to end so early," Olivia said quietly as she looked over at him, the moonlight hitting the side of his face, eyes always managing to steal her attention.

"Me too, you were a really nice non-date, I had fun," He said smiling at her, "You were a lot of fun too, well for a non-date that is and you look real handsome too," She added in.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself," He said smiling at her, his eyes drifted towards her long smooth legs crossed, they were bare and he wanted to kiss her thighs. Her legs seemed miles long but with shapely womanly thighs, he wondered how it would feel to have his face between them.

"Thanks El, you are a real Shakespeare with your words," Olivia said laughing, her eyes moved down to the opening in his shirt where he left the top three buttons undone.

_Here it goes, the nervousness, the awkward pauses that were involved with all first dates. _

"Maybe we can play again sometime," He said licking his lips with a smile. His hands were resting in his lap, her eyes directly moved there.

She just nodded and leaned over and kissed him, every time they kissed it was different. The same passion, the same flavor, yet it always ended up feeling new.

Her delicate hand was resting on his chest as it moved up and down along with the pace of his breathing pattern that seemed to have picked up. As his kisses grew more aggressive she kept up with him, always one step ahead- she needed to have an edge with him, he made her that way. Her hand moved down his chest, down to touch each one of the buttons on his pressed shirt, all the way down to his belt.

She couldn't help it and neither could he. Without another word he pulled her closer to him so that she was practically lying on his lap. The sounds of a contemporary rock radio station were still filling the car but seemed unnoticeable amongst the sounds of their breathing.

She pulled away from his kiss and looked down at his lap, _hard and thick._

He moved her bangs aside and looked into her eyes before kissing her, "can I touch you?" he whispered quietly, no matter how hard his exterior was he always managed to be a gentleman without having any real indication of how fucking sexy he really was.

She wanted to laugh at the fact that after he had seen and felt a good portion of her body that he still wanted to verify it with her that touching was in fact _a-o-fucking kay._

Olivia didn't say anything but ran her hand along his belt, this time her tug was more aggressive than in the hallway, this time she meant business.

Elliott inhaled the sweet smell of her hair as he kissed her neck, his hands traveled up her bare thigh and moved up and up.

_Further up, up, up, okay now she can ask for it,_ he said silently.

His hand stopped on her trembling thigh before he got too far up even though his hand was already far up past the slit in her dress.

He looked down to find her hand on top of his, guiding it towards the treasure up her dress. Elliott took that as the verification he was looking for and moved his hand up in between her thighs. He felt moisture on his fingertips and began sucking on her lip harder, teasing her tongue with his even more.

_Panty less_.

She gasped when his fingers felt her, he moaned into her mouth when he softly pushed his fingertips inside of her wet slit.

He knew he had some part in making her wet, he wanted to be the only reason why she would come, he needed to see her at her climax and to know that when she came crashing down it was his name she would finally say.

Elliott wasn't a random fuck; he wasn't some stranger taking advantage of a lonely gorgeous woman that lived in total chaos. This was the act of two best friends who had desperately trying to find out what was the next step.

Olivia managed to pull his belt free from the clip and loops it was bound with in the front of his pants, he moaned into her mouth and felt his own hips rising off the seat to get in better contact with her heated palm. His hand never stopped, he pushed in his two fingers even deeper, and she was so incredibly tight, wet and warm. His thumb lightly swept over her clit while penetrating her with his large fingers.

She opened her eyes and looked down to see a thick hard-on stretched across black tight briefs with his fly wide open and pants barely on. "Can I touch?" She moaned softly, his hands never stopped touching her, Olivia's lips never left his as their kisses grew wet and aggressive.

He didn't say anything but shook his head and pushed her back so that she was sitting upright in her seat, he was content on touching her, focusing all his effort inside of her.

She closed her eyes tightly as Elliott moved over so that he had proper access to her, he kissed her hard and long while picking up the pace of his fingers. She gripped his forearm tightly and bit down on her lip,_ which means she liked it,_ Elliott made mental note.

His fingers were soaked, he was almost tempted to pull them out of her body and take them into his mouth to savor her but didn't know what her personal boundaries were…just yet.

" Fuck," Olivia moaned quietly as she slightly raised her hips off the seat, he knew she couldn't sit back and be quiet for much longer but neither could he.

She loosened the grip on his forearm and reached over to touch the protruding bulge in his underwear; her hands couldn't stay still and wanted to return the favor he was giving her.

It had been months, well actually near a year since a man had touched her. She had given up on one night stands and didn't have the time or effort for otherwise until now. It had never felt so wonderful to be fingered in her whole life, she looked down to see Elliott's hand working in between her thighs and it sent her over the edge.

"El…El," She moaned with a raspy voice that almost sent him over the edge. Her hand stopped touching him, her limbs felt weak, her rock like exterior was turned to mush.

He stopped kissing her and looked at her face, their eyes locked for mere seconds until she closed her eyes and came.

Her inner walls pulsated around his fingertips, her head was tilted back and chest was heaving. Before she even processed what Elliott was doing to her it was all over, she couldn't wait to replay it in her head. He waited until she completely rode out her orgasm with her walls squeezing his fingertips before taking his fingers out of her body.

He sat back and looked over at her to find her with a smirk on her face, moving closer and closer to him.

She planted a soft kiss on his lips and turned her head to look out of the window, _coast is clear. _

She moved her head down to his lap as she freed him from his briefs, he took a handful of her hair in his hand as she planted a kiss on his tip.

_Wow. _


	13. Chapter 13

Apparently Elliot is spelt with one t's not two, so here is the latest chapter and the good stuffs coming! Thanks for reading!

--

They weren't normal. Nothing about their existence as two individuals with remarkable chemistry was near typical. Seeing the brutality and perversion in the world as they knew it on a daily basis to the almost telepathic connection they had, none of it was normal. Whatever the rules for proper dating ethics were they made sure to go completely against it.

She had insisted that their first date wasn't a first date, he knew her well enough to understand her reasoning. They had made each other reach orgasm in the front seat of his car on their very first non-date without having sex.

_Does the best blow job of all time count as sex? _

Before he pulled his fingers out of her body she was already all over him, her hands reaching for his zipper and her mouth wrapping around him.

He couldn't grasp how amazing it was, so surreal that at one point he didn't know if his sexually active imagination was getting the best of him or that Olivia Benson was really sucking him off in the front seat of his car.

The engine was turned off but it didn't mean hers was off, he loved that she was a more than eager participant.

Kathy gave oral sex as a gift on special and extremely rare occasions, _Happy twentieth anniversary head_ in the shower or on his birthday under the covers of their bed, it was never ever like **this. **He never compared Kathy with Olivia; it was like comparing a winter storm with a heat wave. Their differences didn't start nor end with their sexuality perhaps it was because Olivia was so off limits, she was his daily dose of a fantasy amongst the chaos of his reality. Olivia had never asked him if her actions were okay, she wasn't pulling away and her mouth was scolding hot on his scorching skin. As she pleasured him with her mouth, he realized that this was being added onto the long lists of Olivia's skills.

_Interrogation tactics_

_Physical/Mental strength_

_Running in heels _

_Dedication/ Loyalty _

_Giving head _

His mental track list started to grow as a way to help post pone what was happening to his body, which was inside of her mouth. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that she drove him fucking insane but this wasn't the time or the place, he also wanted to return the favor and kiss her all better and he wanted that time to _come_ soon.

Elliot's large hand was tangled in her hair as the other hand gripped onto the side beside him, he felt as if his hand was about to tear through the leather interior. It wasn't until he looked down to see Olivia's luscious lips wrapped around him that made him throw out all reasoning and restraint.

He had warned her, he couldn't believe how silent the car was, how delicate her mouth was and he couldn't digest the fact that she kept him in her mouth after he had reached his peak.

She was panting almost as hard as he was; a smirk came across her face as she licked her lips. He was absolutely positive that there wasn't a way for Olivia Benson to get any sexier, she was always stunning but to gain a new sense of intimacy with her sent him over the edge.

She didn't want to hear him tell her how great it was, she knew it was and would rather have him enjoy what she performed on him after years of it being in her imagination than have awkwardness fill the car.

His blue eyes seemed darker and darted from her eyes down to her mouth, he looked like he was dying for thirst.

He leaned over and began kissing her neck; she knew the car was only minutes away from being completely fogged up and any reservations she might have left in her body were a few kisses away from being tossed out the window. She took hold of his hand that was planted on the inside of her thigh and gave it a gentle rub with her thumb._ I deserve a medal for waiting this long; I really and truly deserve to be inducted in some type of hall of fame for fighting the great temptation of Elliot Stabler. _

She held his hand for a moment before leaning forward to kiss the side of his mouth, he sensed that she was about to leave the car. After almost losing his partner for good last year he had grew a dependency towards her. No matter how petty the argument or insult was, he knew that it would all be okay if she was sitting across from him the next day or that her name had popped up on his phone simply because he knew how difficult his life was without her added to his daily routine. This time was no different except now he didn't want her to leave for other reasons; his body was growing a dependency to her along with the way his mind instinctively read hers.

"Hey…" He said their code word for whenever things drifted off into unfamiliar territory. Now with his pants barely done up and her skin a rosy hue it defiantly qualified as unfamiliar territory.

"Listen- lets not ruin this because you know complicating things is what we do best," Olivia said as she looked at the barely visible crows feet by his eyes, he looked peaceful and almost content for the first time in ages.

He just silently nodded, "You know me better than anyone and you know that's a fact…" he quietly started to say until she interjected, "We don't need to do this anymore- the beating around the bush, the whole song and dance."

"What song and dance?" He asked her looking down at her hands that somehow remained completely still in comparison to his shaky palms that were starting to sweat.

"You know me better than anyone and I know that you are a gentleman because you were for the past eight years, you don't need to explain or apologize for anything tonight. I had a good twenty years of dating on you so I know that a lot of this is new for you because a lot of its new for me too," Olivia said gently, she knew that their new found honesty was going to help them beat the odds set against them.

" This is weird but so fucking incredible, I want to do for you what you did for me, I hope you don't regret whatever this is because I am looking forward to…I guess I am trying to say that…I cant keep my hands off you and I understand if you want to take it slow and.." Elliot stuttered out, she knew that this was a huge step for them both and even bigger of a challenge for him. They were both a match made in miscommunication heaven; both of them were vocally challenged when it came to expressing their feelings regardless of what they were.

"I am trying to be open about everything but we are…us. El, I am not going to justify every time I touch you or expect you to explain why you touch me, some things just happen and …" she said looking at the look in his eyes change, Elliot was molded into a faithful man of commitment something as spontaneous as public displays of headed affection in the front seat of his car in the middle of the night was new to him. Olivia wanted him in ways that she hadn't even dared herself to imagine just yet but she knew that it was more complicated then getting right down to the actual deed.

"You don't want this to happen again," his voice softly faded, "Elliot, do you think that I would have just done that if I had no intentions of taking this further, I would be one hell of an actress if I really didn't love what has happened," She said looking at his eyes seeing that for the first time there was a tranquil look on his face that came with being completely honest.

"I don't want you to think this all because I want to get you in bed, you are still my best friend whether you like to admit it or not," He said nudging at her with his elbow.

She smiled; Olivia had never heard him reference her as his best friend before. She was sure that they were best friends regardless of their circumstances but to have him verbalize it sealed the deal.

"We're best friends who want to go to bed together…so that's why I'm saying goodnight right now," She said as she smoothed down a crease in his shirt.

"Good because I am totally fine with another eight years of foreplay, it's totally fine," He said loudly that made her laugh, "C'mon El, on our first date you expected to come upstairs?" She laughed; Olivia appreciated the way that they could still continue with their banter.

"No I didn't but I didn't expect you to look like that on our first date, I didn't think we would ever have a first date," he said moving hair away from her glowing face.

"That wasn't a first date," She warned him again, they both knew that they would never have dates considering how they spent nearly 24 hours a day together for years on end.

"Good because I wasn't in the mood to come upstairs anyways," He joked; Elliot looked over her shoulder at her building entrance and pictured himself pressed against her, planting kisses on her neck as she fumbled for the key. I_ was a good boy for years, I can wait, I can wait, I – can – wait ,_ he mumbled to himself.

"Sure doesn't look like you aren't in the mood," Olivia said as she looked down at the bulge in his pants that showed no signs of slowing down.

"I have to get up early tomorrow to take Dickie to try-outs, you busy tomorrow morning?" He asked quietly.

"I have week's worth of laundry and cleaning to do tomorrow but tell Dickie good luck – I'll see you later," She said as she smiled genuinely at him as she reached for the door handle, Olivia could see the disappointment in his eyes, she was equally disappointed that she couldn't end the night the way she really wanted to but knew that it was left this way for the time being.

"Sweet dreams, Liv"

"Night," She started to leave and head towards her building but turned around and leaned down to the car window, he wasn't about to leave until he saw her lights flash on twice.

"The only reason why I didn't bring you up here to fuck your brains out was because I knew you had to get up early tomorrow and I hate when you get grumpy from no sleep," She said with an even smile on her face, he laughed at her and wanted to pull her closer for one last kiss but she ran up to the stairs before he could respond.

Regardless of their separate sleeping arrangements neither one of them was getting sleep that night.

_One flick….two flicks….lights off. _


	14. Chapter 14

I want to thank the lovely readers, a snow storm and a neck rub in the front seat of a car for this chapter and incase you are new, this aint one for the kids! Let me know what you think!

--

"What's the point of this?" Elliot asked, holding up a long transparent lavender glass tube , "It's the beauty of Ikea, its pointless and for decoration," Olivia said as she picked up the vase-like object and held it close to her face for inspection, something about it peaked her interest.

He hated shopping and she constantly turned down Casey and Cynthia's offers to go because there was something strangely therapeutic about shopping alone. She liked to clear her head, blow money that would normally go right towards her small savings account on outfits she would wear once and at the end of it all buy a bag of gumballs from the candy shop for the ride home. Oddly enough he didn't mind shopping and she enjoyed the company this time especially on a Thursday afternoon when they got off work early.

Olivia pushed the buggy as Elliot walked alongside her with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his grey zip up hoodie and left the decorating up to her. He needed all the help he could get with his place; his children were starting to complain about how depressing it was to visit him in such a drab atmosphere so he took Olivia up on her offer to help.

So far Olivia put a bunch of coco bean candles, oak frames, a clock, half a dozen ceramic coasters and table mats in their buggy, he wasn't sure what he had picked out for her and what was designated for his place- either way he didn't mind at all.

"Hey this is nice, not for my place but I could see this in that depressing bathroom of yours," Olivia said holding up a small glass bowl with an abstract pattern around the rim. "What would I put in it? I don't get it," Elliot replied as he held the small dish in his hand trying to pick up on the way Olivia observed trinkets but he didn't share the same appreciation for home décor.

"It's a decoration, maybe soap, some potpourri…condoms," She laughed at the way his eye brows immediately arched up and he quickly put the small decoration into the buggy. He placed his hands on handle of the cart and stood up against her as they both pushed the buggy, "All this decorating talk is turning me on," He whispered in her ear before quickly kissing her neck, he loved the reward he got from hearing the sound of her laugh.

"Well maybe if your lucky when we get back to your place we can watch Martha Stewart then," she said as seriously as she possible could before she wiggled free from his grip in the 6th isle.

"Yeah don't push it," He said as she stopped to place a handful of picture frames in the buggy, they were plain black thick frames. He had pictures of his children inside his coffee table for safe keeping but hadn't had a place to put them until now. He was rather proud of his quick and practical purchase.

A set of wine glasses caught his eye while she walked ahead of him to check out the aisle. He needed new glasses, he didn't have a matching pair- it never fazed him before, of course it wouldn't because that was something Kathy would take care of. Until now wine glasses didn't matter to him but now it seemed like a good investment. Olivia was at his house trying to help him rearrange his living space or he was at her house every other night or whenever they weren't in the station or on call. Wine glasses seemed like a reasonable purchase considering how drinking wine while watching The Sopranos was becoming a Sunday night tradition for the both of them.

He wanted to stop having her come over and end up sitting on the floor drinking out of plastic cups, mugs or straight out of the wine bottle when they were watching television or trying to put together his wall unit. So without a second look he put the $129.95 glasses carefully in the cart without dwelling too much on the price tag.

Olivia rested her hand on her hip and stepped away from the buggy to watch him, in a hooded sweatshirt with navy drawstring sweatpants on he looked adorable. Elliot Stabler was sexy, powerful, aggressive, protective, and handsome but this was the first time she ever looked at her partner in an outfit he had worn countless times and thought _adorable._

He was in deep concentration as finished contemplating a variety of wine glasses; she wanted to crack a wise ass comment or walk by him and smack his ass but stopped herself. Olivia looked at the frames in the buggy and realized that something was missing, the smile from her face quickly dissolved which didn't slip by Elliot.

"Hey, you don't like the glasses?" He asked sounding concerned as he held up the box of wine glasses.

"You know that when I was a kid the first thing I remember asking for was a camera? I saw a woman taking pictures of random things in Central Park when I was eight years old and I really wanted a camera," Olivia said without looking up at him, he paused, he didn't want to talk and have her close up, he smiled softly at her to let her know that he wanted to hear the full story because he knew there was more behind it.

"My mom broke it one day, I think it was by accident, she was drunk and I think it just knocked off the counter; she said I shouldn't be wasting my time on photography when she found me crying trying to put together the pieces of the stupid camera. I was only eleven at the time," Olivia walked to the buggy and started pushing it down the empty aisle.

Elliot walked up beside her and stopped her so that she would continue, he knew that she was pushing his limit but was interested in this aspect of his partner.

"I know it sounds pathetic but I think I want to start talking pictures again, I don't know, you know just fill up the frames," She said looking down at their buggy, throwing in a smile for good measure.

" Hey Liv, stop… it's not pathetic at all- it's a good hobby and I would love to see your pictures- if you let me that is…" He said as she placed a hand on his bicep and gently rubbed it with her thumb.

"Okay but on one condition- well a few actually," Olivia replied as he bumped his hip against hers causing her to smirk at him, " Shoot," He said as he pushed the cart to the front of the store, they each had one hand on the bar as they _both _pushed.

"That you don't laugh because I don't really know what I'm doing and that you let me take your picture sometime," She said in a more serious tone. Elliot held out his hand for her to shake in order to seal the deal, "Sure but only if you avoid this…" He said patting his belly and smirking at her while she put the items on the sales counter, "too much beer at your place, I think."

"Please you must have spent every spare second you had in the gym when I was gone," She blurted out, she looked embarrassed that she said it so freely, being open and totally honest was still something that took time to get used to but she was trying. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, leaning over to her he pushed the long locks of hair over her shoulder, "Yeah I needed to put all that pent up frustration somewhere," He whispered as he put one hand on the small of her back and the other one reached down into the buggy to pick up his wine glasses.

The blonde young woman at the counter looked up from the cashier and smiled at the both of them.


	15. Chapter 15

It only took 15 chapters and 8 years for this one:

Olivia walked into his living room and saw that he had taken all the decorations that they picked out and placed them carefully all over the living room and kitchen. " I still don't like that vase thing but I'm sure Maureen will faint when she sees how hip her old man's place is starting to look," He said as he fixed the pictures of his children on the oak fireplace, " Pssttt…I'll show them boring and drab, is it starting to look better?" He asked her with his hands crossed over his chest; the hoodie he was wearing was now thrown over across the room hanging over a chair sometimes she thought he wore tee shirts just to show off. Either way she wasn't going to complain.

"Come here," She said to him as she stood in the doorway leading to the hallway looking at him critiquing his now surprisingly bright apartment. The walls were still white and the leather sofa still the typical bachelor accessory but it no longer looked like a divorced cops three bedroom apartment but a home.

"You think it looks like shit don't you?" He was still oblivious to why she was calling him into the hallway leading to the bedrooms and restroom.

"Come here, I said," She repeated quietly yet sternly. He obeyed and stood directly in front of her with barely an inch in between their bodies. She brought her hands up to wrap around his neck.

"Can I help you, Detective?" He said in a lower register, she had noticed that ever since their first non-date he would turn on _this _voice. It was deeper, softer and teasing.

"Actually you can help me, Stabler," She said feeling her hands shake, for confidence and that extra boost she needed she took his hand in hers.

She headed to his room, at first he thought it was to show him the pillow covers they bought but now he was realizing what she was doing.

Holy shit.

She had only been in his room twice before this, once was to wake him up when she knew he was avoiding the jog he promised her and Casey on a Saturday morning and the second was when he told her to grab an extra sweater from his room if she was cold. The previous times it was innocent the way she entered his room, she focused her eyes on the carpet, the black bed sheets and his mismatching pillows everything but the reality of the situation. This was the first time she entered his room with the intentions of seducing him and now he was fully erect and aware.

"What…can I help you with?" He mumbled as he took a seat on the edge of his bed, she didn't say anything but leaned down to press her mouth against his. It was quick, hard and hot. He knew the talking was done for now as she held the sides of his face, rubbing the soft stubble on his jaw while his tongue invaded her mouth.

His hands reached up to pull her down on the bed but she stood up straight before he got the chance. She unbuttoned the cargo blazer she had on and let it fall to the floor, her hair cascading around her face as she looked up at him with siren eyes. He wanted to reach up and touch her but sat back on, leaning on his elbows to enjoy the show she was giving him.

Olivia slowly unzipped the snug pink zip up sweater she had on underneath her jacket and left it open to reveal a black lacy bra. He felt the pressure of his erection pressing forcefully against his draw string track pants, he was thankful that he had no clue all day at work that she was wearing nothing underneath the thin pink sweater. He was waiting for her to dip her thumbs into the sides of her pants and slide them down her thighs along with her panties but she just stood there.

_Okay Liv, you had your little fun now it's time for Detective Stabler to call the shots._

Elliot stood up and before she could back away or play anymore he slid his hands over her hips that had jeans riding low on her hip bones. He held onto her tightly as he pulled her close to him just to show her just how effective her little show was. She gasped as he grabbed onto her ass pushing her directly against the tip of his covered hard-on.

"That's what you can help me with," She said softly under her breath causing Elliot to smirk while he lightly sucked on her neck leaving bruises from his tongue on her skin.

"How? What do you want me to do?" He whispered as he ran his hand down the front of her jeans and rubbed in between her legs. The heat from the area in between her thighs was causing her to feel completely weak.

"Put me out of my fucking misery, just touch me, please," She moaned unapologetically, there was nothing sexier than hearing her vocally state her needs to him.

She didn't say anything but reached behind her back to unhook the clasp in her bra, the black lace was tossed off her chest and landed on the floor beside the bed. He stared at her and looked at her body like he owned her, she enjoyed his stares which encouraged him even more.

"I have wanted to do this for…for _fuckin' _ever," He said as he pushed her down onto the bed. She laid back and closed her eyes. She let his last words hit her _hard_; he had wanted to do this forever? As in wanting to do it for a long time? Does that mean since they were first partners? Since the first time she caught his eyes interrogating her body while he caught a glimpse of her bending down to zip up the knee high fuck me heels in a mini skirt as she prepared for an undercover gig in the locker rooms? Or when he had rubbed her neck in the front seat of his car in a moment of comfort and desperation? The only difference between then and now was that now he could do it and was doing it.

_God just do it **now.** _

Her stomach began to shake as her breathing quickened, nipples hardened, thighs quivered and panties soaked.

She supported herself on her elbows as she lifted her head up to see him kneeling at the end of the bed. He was a man on a mission; he planted soft butterfly kisses on her belly- right on the edge of the waist band of her black panties. Her jeans were unbuttoned and loosely sitting on her hips with the fly completely unzipped, she knew what she was getting. She swore she could hear a thousand angels singing halleluiah in her head as he dipped his fingers inside of her panties. There wasn't the taunting pleasure from his fingers penetrating inside of her body; he couldn't wait anymore not an extra fucking second. At his desk on more occasions that he would have liked to remember he would gulp his scolding hot coffee down so fast in hopes to numb his taste buds, he wondered how she tasted. Now he was getting the chance to taste for himself. So sweet, so warm and god so fucking wet.

He licked her gently as if he was safely sipping his coffee at his desk but this time the sweet taste on his lips wasn't a figment of his imagination- he was inside of her, exploring her with the tip of his tongue. The stubble on the side of his face was rubbing against her thighs and his hands were gripping her hips in hopes to try and contain her. She wouldn't stop moving, the sounds from her mouth were growing louder as she was getting wetter. His tongue slid in and out of her folds and he closed his eyes trying to savor every second of it. Olivia's right hand gripped onto his black sheets until her knuckle went white, her left hand was occupied in his hair, softly tugging at the short strands of hair.

She felt numb, this felt like a dream, one she had in a foreign room in an Oregon hospital but so much fucking better…no one was going to wake her up from this one. _This is what heaven feels like…I have died and gone straight to heaven,_ she thought until she felt a single tear slide down her cheek. The tear snapped her into the pleasurable reality she was in. He was so good that she wanted to cry, this time it wasn't because of pain or fear but because it was the purest of pleasure. She couldn't breath, she needed to know she was still alive and the wet tear drying on her cheek signified that she was still breathing thanks to her heart that was pounding so hard in her chest she felt as if she could feel it in her throat.

Olivia dared to open her eyes and felt Elliot's tongue working in circular motion on her clitoris, that's when she noticed that while his one large hand was being occupied by two of his fingers inside of her body pumping in and out that his other hand was just as busy.

She closed her eyes tightly, she was sure that this was still a part of her dream but when she forced her eyes opened again she had seen that her best friends hand was over top of the erection notably visible despite his baggy track pants. He was touching himself to maintain a natural rhythm with his tongue. In front of her while he as fucking her with his tongue he was touching himself.

_Aahhhh, holy fuck, El… what the fuck? _She moaned louder than she had intended but there was no point in attempting censorship now.

He opened his eyes and while his tongue stopped his fingers were still inside her body, his hand was still but remained on his erection.

"Have you ever touched yourself and thought about me?" He asked with hazy eyes, he licked his lips before darting his head back down low to kiss her wetness.

She nodded and tilted her head back, she was putting all her effort into postponing the orgasms that were about to control her body from head to toe.

He smiled wickedly up at her and bent his head back down returned back to the natural rhythm was causing her thighs to shake and eyes to water.

His tongue was relentless and so fucking amazing, he took note of what she liked and emphasized it. When she moaned loud, he made sure to do the exact action but tenfold or either extremely light and taunting. He was getting to know what made his mouth moist with her juices and what made her muscles clench around his fingertips. He couldn't multitask any longer, he didn't want to ruin a pair of pants and embarrass himself by coming sooner than expected. The stakes were high, he didn't want to disappoint and he knew she would have to be close. He stroked her clit with his tongue then blew softly onto it, repeating his actions over and over until she bit down on her lip and cried out loud.

He looked up at her wanting to witness it all in slow motion and savor it but he saw that her hand was lazily planted across her breast, a hardened nipple in between two fingers. He couldn't watch anymore and knew that he was about to bust at any given second, right before he pealed his eyes away she looked down at him in between her thighs and their eyes had met and she clamped her eyes shut without removing her hand from her breast and came.

She came hard and long. He felt her tighten around his fingertips as his mouth didn't immediately move from her but he planted single soft stokes to her wet core until his mouth went numb.

She was loud; she didn't talk but moaned loud enough to wake up any neighbors, he didn't give a fuck though. It was encouraging that he was doing it the way she liked. He was still on his knees and planted small kisses on her thighs as she threw an arm over her face still visibly shaken.

She caught her breath, her bangs swept across her forehead, her eyes looked tired but her body was everything but sleepy. Her nipples were painfully erect and the moisture in her legs shown no signs of slowing down, she wanted him more than ever.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" He said in _that _lower register that had taken over his voice in recent times.

"I think you have helped me enough, Partner."

He watched as she sat up and as he stood up with his erection pressing so hard against his pants he thought that it would completely barge through the material.

Olivia was clad in nothing but her black panties that she had pulled up before pulling him up. She un tucked his shirt and threw it over his head, she just observed and admired him in all of his chiseled glory, "Remember what you asked me earlier?" She asked quietly as she leaned forward to kiss his chest, her breasts rubbing against him- it drove him fucking wild.

"If you touched…yourself?" He said as he watched her untie the string in his sweats and ran his hands over her round breasts, she was bustier than he would have imagined- so soft and feminine in his own fucking hands. He didn't want her to lose a single pound her newly enhanced curves were making his imagination wonder and his dick harden to the point where he was sure it wasn't humanly possible to get any stiffer.

"Yeah that question…" She said as she pulled down his pants and left him standing in black boxer briefs, he was stretching hard and thick across the tight briefs.

"What about it, Liv? He said as he closed his eyes as her hand cupped him.

"This is exactly how I used to think of you…" She continued to say as she threw him back down on his own bed until he was sitting up straight with his back against the headboard with his dick shooting straight in the air within the confinements of the cotton.

" Everywhere- just- everywhere so fucking hard, I used to be so alone," She said softly as she pulled down his underwear so that she had open access to his throbbing cock.

"You aren't alone anymore…" He said, he moaned softly as he pulled her onto his lap so that his penis rubbed up against her stomach.

"No just listen, you asked me a question and now I'm telling you…I used to be so alone and I would come home and I wish I was here, I wanted to be here- in- your- bed…I wanted you to fuck my brains out so badly that I would avoid you…I made myself resent you and hate you just so that I could get through the day…" She moaned as he ran his hands down her tummy until he got inside her panties, he dipped a single finger inside of her as she stroked his length in her hand .

" And… when I would get home I would lay down in my bed, all alone…and I would touch myself hoping that one day you would notice me and touch me," She confessed as she looked him directly in the eye. Her words were turning him on just as much as her body and the contact she was making with his.

She leaned forward as he cupped her ass and lifted her up enough so that he could slide her panties off and whispered hotly into his ear, "I'd pretend it was you."

That was all he needed and he guided her above the tip of his erection, he wanted to her to be comfortable so he let her take the lead no matter how much he wanted to be in control, he needed the control and to release. She was driving him over the edge just by five fucking words.

_I'd pretend it was you. _

She placed one hand on his muscular chest and the other clutched onto his bicep while she felt him stretching her entrance with his thick length. His hands held onto her hips are he guided her, this was it. She tightened around him but stopped, it had been longer time than she estimated. The immediate pain of having him plunge inside her was present but not overpowering the pleasure. He saw the panic and discomfiture in her eyes and kissed her softly, not letting go of her hips for a second.

"It's been a long time for both of us; use me as much as you need, nothing more…nothing less," He whispered into her ear, kissing her hair.

She repositioned herself on his lap and this time took his full length inside of her body, he tilted his head back and felt as if he was living in a block of ice and finally had smoldering water sooth his skin and bones. Their eyes locked intensely the whole entire time.

She let out a moan before she bit down on her bottom lip and started to ride her long time partner. In every sense of the word they were now partners. They were each others protector, best friend and now sexual partners- it was destined to happen.

Her head fell onto his shoulder as his arms went limp, she gyrated her hips in a circular motion causing an indescribable friction between their two sticky bodies. He looked down to see a bead of sweat slide down the cleavage in between her tanned breasts. She sat up straight and moved back and forth with his cock buried deep inside of her, he was hitting places that she didn't even know exist and even if they did exist there was no comparison to the pleasure she was experiencing now. He never wanted to leave her, she was so tight and her hips never stopped- she was such a sophisticated and strong woman but now she was a sexual being that was well aware of the oozing sex appeal and exactly how to work it.

She sat up and bobbled on his tip before sinking all the way down to take him whole inside of her body until he stopped her. The muscles in his well sculpted chest clenched as Elliot thrusted up to meet her gyrations. He was the one making the noise now, he couldn't contain himself and something came over his body that couldn't be explained by a word, a smell, a taste or sound.

She was so close, he felt her riding his dick faster and harder, she was a woman on a mission with her matted hair sticking to her forehead and chest.

"Hold me…" She moaned as she reached for his hands, this was it for her.

It wasn't enough for them to just come with their arms wrapped around each other, there was eight years of mounting tension within their friendship, he had fucked her so many times in the palm of his hand that he was surprised that he could still hold a pen in his hand without cramps.

"Hold on.." He replied as he put the hardness of his muscular structure to use by lifting her up with him, he picked her up, legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he pumped inside of her hard and quick.

She caught a scream in her throat as he balanced her in between his body and the wall until he lifted her onto his desk, he threw the papers off with the swipe of one arm. Everything was off, glass broke, folders flew and papers soaked by the spilt water from the glass he left beside his paper work from last night.

He held her with one hand and looked down at their joining bodies on top of his desk, he thrusted till his body was in flames. Till he heard her scream out in pleasure, it wasn't enough until he felt her legs tighten around his waist and saw her hands grip the edges of the cold metal desk. The desk shook as he laid her back and lifted a leg over his shoulder, a smile came across her face, eyes still shut but her nails were making imprints in his skin as she held on for dear life. His head bent down to take a nipple into his mouth to suck hungrily while his other hand was palming her ass tightly.

He was going to pull out of her body but she moved her hands down his back to grip onto his hard ass, "inside me…" she whispered as she looked at him with watery eyes. This is exactly what they both wanted and needed; her body began convulsing as he picked up the pace and spilled himself inside of her.

She was soaking wet and clenching around him as she slammed into her peak. He slowed his pace but hesitated to pull out of her, she just breathed. There was no self-conscious burst of silence or awkwardness, just breathing as if they both had fresh air enter their lungs.

She looked up at him and pulled him down to kiss her, he tasted like her, like sex and like winter fresh gum.

The air smelt like a rain storm and of their bodies. Not a specific scent that one of them could claim but the sweetness both of them made.

_Well worth the wait. _


	16. Chapter 16

First off, I don't condone drug use of any sort. Anyways I have been completely stuck on ideas on where this story was going and even if I should continue with it or not. I am in University so there is no thing as spare time; I am not that great at writing stories of this nature and I have only been watching the show for a year so I don't know all the facts, so I didn't really want to continue. However thanks to Mary Jane and having a killer nap afterwards, I had this as my dream/idea.

--

Regardless of how much petty arguing they did in the station to the amount of times during the day she had to purposely avoid him just knowing the way he touched her exactly two nights ago. She had replayed the memory over in her head to the point where she was sure she was dreaming it but couldn't distinguish the difference.

He was everything she fantasized about and things she couldn't dream up in a million years. He was an amazing lover because for years he was an amazing friend. He was the only man who knew how far to push her before expecting her to bite back twice as hard. He knew her weaknesses but before all of that he knew all of her strengths. He was slow, stern and taunting with his thrusts when she would beg him to fuck her. Their relationship was teasing and betting competitions all along. They loved to see who was going to win the contest and in bed they were just as competitive. Elliot wanted her to beg for it so for once she gave in. He kissed her shoulder blades when he was holding onto an ankle as he fucked her senseless. The perfect balance as a perfect team that was always in sync especially during the moment when she leaned forward to want to bite his tanned shoulder, he moved forward welcoming the bite.

She now knew that they were never ever just partners. Ever. The day after they were intimate being at work was no different. They didn't say anything to indicate that it was obvious that Elliot was inside of Olivia for the whole afternoon. It was if nothing changed since no one knew about all the times that day that caused his body to hurt the day after like he had an intense workout. On his bed, on his desk, against the bathroom door, inside his shower then he picked her up and placed her on the sink right after she got out and placed his face in between her slippery thighs.

He had seen her smile up at him for no reason when she would randomly reflect back on their night. He knew what she was smiling about but smiles and eyes were the only forms of sex they would experience on work hours. He had seen her chase a suspect down three blocks, slam his two hundred and forty five pounded body into a fence and cuff him without stopping for a second.

He had planted his hand on the small of her back as a gesture of support and comfort but she softly flinched away as she saw Fin and Munch pull up. She was tough as nails and he knew that she meant what she said when she wanted her two worlds to mix even though they both involved him. It was probably the reason why he always jumped into the showers in the crib that always managed to be soft pressured ice cold water. She knew what he was doing. He was washing away the day. He was rinsing away the screaming, flying slugs and victim tears. He looked down at the drain and let the water hit his back because he knew that he was going home with Liv _not_ Detective Benson. Even though they were the only two people who saw what they saw and experienced everything they have gone thru, they wanted to try and separate the two.

When the work followed them through the doors of their homes they didn't have sex, they just couldn't do anything more than lay down together. Her body almost automatically fitted against his spoon like position. Tonight wasn't that kind of night.

He showered while she was held up in court and pulled up his navy NYPD sweats as she walked in. She smiled at him and took a seat down across from his locker. She looked tired but it looked like the day hadn't sucked everything out her like the many times before. Tired was okay because it meant she was relaxed. He smiled at her before turning around to put on his grey hoodie without anything on underneath, she noticed he had done that a lot lately and she wasn't complaining.

"How was court?" He asked while he locked the metal green door. "It's done and that's all that counts right now," She sighed as she opened her eyes and stood up at his eye level. She was wearing heels and a grey pencil skirt, no stockings with a matching grey blazer and black fuck me pumps with a pointed toe. His eyes dropped down and all she was wearing was a black bra that was peaking out the top. She had to have undone a button before coming in. He knew she did.

He didn't say anything but when their eyes met he smiled at her but didn't touch her.

_Rules are rules, Liv._

"I ordered the Sopranos DVD and it came in this morning, if you aren't doing anything you can come over," She said while walking out the door, he followed.

--

"So I thought you hated this show, you said it stereotypes, it glorifies crime and portrays women in a negative and wait…you said a negative and disgusting manner, correct?" He said with a straight face as he watched her shake her damp hair in a towel before walking back into her room. Elliot was aware that she watching it either because she secretly liked it or because she knew that he liked watching it and wanted to be fair since she dragged him to a home decorating store. His mind was almost easily distracted thanks to her attire. She was wearing tight black yoga pants that snugged her fit ample rear with a black tank top that was thankfully just as stretching across ample mounds.

Olivia walked back into the room with her wavy locks of hair hitting just past her shoulders. He could smell her expensive shampoo so strong he swore he could taste it, _her skin must taste just as rich,_ he thought to himself as he looked over at her bare tan stomach peaking out as she lifted above her wall unit to reach for the remote. He could smell that she had covered every inch of her moist clean skin in the coco-like cream of her choice. She smelt so good that he sighed out loud when she sat down beside him. Nothing about Olivia was over done, her looks were exotic with a body to match and her scent was soft but arousing none the less. The whole time she was in the shower he had a hard on that wouldn't quit, all he could think about was how she looked in that shower and the places her hands got to touch. His lips watered and he cursed Olivia for not opting on a two bathroom apartment not because she needed it- she didn't. But simply because he was thinking with his other head and wanted to make a trip to the washroom to jerk off before he gets too stiff to function properly.

He helped himself to a beer and sat down on the couch and patiently waiting knowing that after eight years waiting fifteen minutes wasn't going to kill him, he survived longer and was rewarded.

"I never said I hated this show, I just hate television," Olivia said as she took the beer out of his hand and put it to her mouth, wrapping her lips around it, he immediately snapped out of his daze.

"So you changed your mind about it after you gave it a shot? Hey want me to go grab you one?" He asked her watching her hand him back the beer after only a few small sips.

"No I don't like beer anymore and the show is interesting- doesn't mean I love it," She was thick headed but so was he.

As the program play she realized Elliot like the parts most when the Soprano mob boss sits with his therapist in a session. He was so into the show and she was humored by the fact that his natural accent that came with living a lifetime in the Big Apple thickened and had all of a sudden had an Italian flare onto it when he quoted the characters.

"So are you into Dr. Melfi?" Olivia said as she smiled at Elliot as he squeezed her thigh with the hand that had been resting on it since the starting of the show.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed as his hand rested back down in-between her thighs.

"Do you have the hots for her?" Olivia asked quietly while arching her one eyebrow, "Are we back in high school? The hots? I haven't heard that…I don't even think I was around when that word was still cool," Elliot joked as she pinched his arm.

"I can admit that I find Tony attractive and you can't admit to me for a second that you don't find that woman sexy?" Olivia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Tony? The big fat bald criminal, sexy?" Elliot said as he mocked her, his hand moved further up so that it was just resting within the warmth of the spot in between her thighs, " It's just a show, these are just characters and yes I find him sexy," Olivia said knowing that this shocked him, she tried to ignore his hand.

"What gets you off about him?" Elliot said as he turned to his side away from the television so he could see her.

"I don't get off to him- I told you who does that," She smirked as he smiled at her comment, " I just find powerful, strong and aggressively tempered men very attractive," He knew what she meant when she said that, her hand squeezed his and she leaned forward to kiss him, not letting go of his hand for a second.

"So tell me, do you find her attractive because whenever she's on the screen you seem to pay extremely close attention," Olivia laughed as she planted small kisses on his neck.

"Yeah I happen to have a thing for know it all brunettes who are independent and outspoken but she aint shit compared to you, no one is…" He said as he pushed her onto her back and sat back and looked at her with her arms above her head.

"Is that so?" She said in monotone not moving an inch.

"You know what one thing I love about you is?" He said quietly as he focused his effort into pulling her pants down and off around her ankles, "What?" She thought she said, she didn't know if she had heard him right, was that the L-word? She didn't ask him what he said but in her head she swore she heard it loud and clear. She just sat laid back and watched him turn off the TV and toss the remote on the coffee table.

"Your strength," He said as he pulled down his pants and kicked them completely off his body, his eyes locked tightly on hers.

She couldn't even smile at him, she felt weak to the point where she knew she couldn't lift up her head to kiss him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and that the same thing he loved in her she found in him. However she decided that she had to show him, she wasn't ready to take a chance at throwing it all away just yet.

He leaned down over her and kissed her face before putting his tongue into her mouth softly. As he kissed her his hands ran over her breasts thru the spandex material of her tank top. Her round breasts were spilling over the top and his mouth went over the mounds to taste her. "You are the only one to tame me…" He said softly as he looked down at her hands that were pushing his underwear off his body, she willingly lifted her leg up when he pulled off her moist panties and dropped them on the floor in her living room. She spread her thighs for him, she welcomed it in every sense of the word.

Elliot was the strongest man she had ever known for her entire life thus far, to hear him verbalize how much he depended on her, made her head swirl and the fire burn deep down in her belly to spread to her limbs, across her inner thighs.

He slowly rocked himself inside of her as he pushed his tip in and waiting for her to pull him forward. She did and he obliged by burying his full length inside of her, she stretched around him tightly and he began to pump his hips back and forth on her new sofa.

Olivia kissed him hard on the lips before she pulled the tank top over her head to reveal the breasts that Elliot was increasingly becoming obsessed with. Her erected nipples mounted perkily in the centre of her tits, he was memorizing her before he sucked onto one before doing the same to the other. He was so attentive to the point where she felt he was reading into her inner most desires.

His eyes were closed whenever he tilted his head back, his strong wide shoulders, his thick shapely arms and chiseled stomach, just looking at him slam into her body made her wet. Foreplay was almost a waste of time when she was being fucked by Elliot, she didn't want to waste a second that he could have been inside of her on otherwise tonight.

She moaned quietly and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, one hand planted on the arm rest behind her head and the other was in between their bodies, teasing her clit with his fingers.

"You tame me, but… but right now you are driving me fucking wild," He said as he held behind her thighs and raised them high enough so that she was still comfortable and that he would be able to pound against her g-spot.

She closed her eyes tightly and bit down hard on her bottom lip, she wanted to scream but she felt like she couldn't breathe. Her hair was untamed and laying across the pillow behind her head.

She just held onto his arms as he fucked her, he would move inside of her slowly then thrust against her hard, she couldn't get enough and she was too tight for him to ever want to stop.

He bit down on his lip as he felt his limbs burn up, he wanted his release but not until she had reached her first one of the night. She opened her eyes to look at him and he was right above her face. He kissed her as he spread her legs even wider to get deeper inside her body.

"Harder," she mouthed so softly that it wouldn't have even qualified as a whisper, with his hands gripped tightly on her hips he picked up his pace. The springs underneath the couch were squeaking and she was thankful for choosing leather, or else she would have one hell of a dry cleaning bill.

"What?" He moaned loudly, he just wanted to hear it.

"I said harder, Elliot…harder," She sighed in between moans.

She loved when he took total control just as much as she liked it when she was on top of his body controlling their pleasure all with the sway and rotation of her hips. In everyday life she was in power, she was an independent woman who wouldn't take orders from any man but something about having Elliot in total control using his thick muscular size in his advantage to control her body excited her. It made her come.

She leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder as her body gave out, he thrust hard and fast riding the waves of her orgasm emptying himself deep within her body.

He stayed inside of her with their sweat and fluids mixing as one, she exhaled and kissed his earlobe. He reluctantly pulled out of her and laid down half on her body and half off, not bothering to move off the couch just yet, he liked their smell too much to move.

"Looks like I am going to need another shower," She said smiling, she would have normally sprang for the shower jumping over tables on the way out of panic but she felt comfortable laying naked on her cold leather couch against his hot body. _Hot in every sense of the word. _

"Need some company?" He said as he sat up to loosely throw his pants back on so they were barely hanging off his hips.

"Yeah, actually I do…" She said as she guided him to the washroom where the steam from the shower she had twenty minutes ago was still thick in the air.


	17. Chapter 17

I can't believe how many chapters this story is already. Once again I apologize for the lack of updates and love reading reviews and comments.

Here's a gutter girl chapter since the latest Cock Block ( Kathy and Elliot's late night booty call) has momentarily crushed all my dirty dreams of E/O.

--

The squad room was quiet, for once. The hurrying of feet and the sound of the broken water heater were the only predominant noises in the precinct with the exception of filing cabinets being open and shut in addition to the telephones ringing. 

Elliot had the day off after his day in court was postponed and went to surprise his kids and took them out of class early to go out for lunch despite Kathy's protests that they were missing out on their classes but he knew Kathy understood how much he valued the little time he spent with them.

Olivia understood and appreciated the importance that his children had in his life and thoroughly enjoyed the rare occasions she got to spend time with all of them. However she was fully aware of his eldest daughters' hesitations towards her. Maureen was old enough to do the math and knew that whatever relationship he maintained with Olivia was long time coming. She didn't hate Olivia, she couldn't because she loved her dad too much but she still wasn't ready to warmly embrace her as much as her siblings. It wasn't so much a personal thing she had against her fathers' partner but Maureen wasn't in the best terms with her own father let alone the woman he spent all of his time with plus she didn't want to betray her mother.

Olivia never gave any indication that her relationship with Elliot had changed when she joined Elliot to attend the twin's indoor soccer game last weekend. They were always friends and still were now; Olivia didn't put a title on their relationship so they both agreed to keep things standard especially around his children.

"Olivia, we need to find out what the M.O was for the case in 1996 that your partner has a rather strong inkling towards," Cragen said to Olivia as he woke her out the daze she was in.

She nodded knowing that if she were to speak out against the fact that she would be searching through boxes for hours just because her partner had a hunch wasn't going to let her off the hook. Plus she was bored and antsy so this only gave her something to distract her from thinking about what had been heavy on her mind all day long.

It had been a few weeks since he had been inside of her .Actually twelve days since Elliot had stayed over at her house and awaken her by planting kisses on her belly. She smiled with her eyes still closed as he lifted a bare thigh onto his shoulder and warmed her with the heat of his tongue. She had looked down at him in between her thighs and held onto the back of his head with one hand and wiped away a tear that escaped her eye with the other.

Never had she ever been awaken with oral sex and she wasn't going to complain. Elliot was skillful at what he did. Every motion was unrehearsed but delicate. Just enough pressure when she needed it most. He knew exactly what she liked judging from the way her thighs muffled his ears. He could still hear her panting and moaning his name. This was heaven for the both of them.

Never had Elliot ever could have fathomed a different relationship with her then whatever one they were maintaining now. They both assumed that the new physical connection they were sharing would ruin them. It would taint the years of solid professional partnership they had worked at but it didn't.

Elliot's early morning stubble lightly burned against her inner thighs as he ate her out. She used to dread waking up. She would usually never get more than three and a half hours sleep and when she did wake up it was to the ringing of her cell phone. It was never to Elliot's probing tongue or his thick hands clutching her thighs in attempts to steady her. To spread her smooth long legs apart to make way for his face and for that she was thankful with every contraction that her body milked.

Several days after that, they went for a walk in the middle of the day after work. It was still bright out and they left their leather coats draped over the worn out seats of his car and walked down the pathway to the beach strip. That day Olivia had looked down at her partners hand and saw him as her lover. Seeing him look out at the water- he looked as content as she had ever seen him. This had nothing to do with work and Olivia took pride in knowing that this could have been an accurate portrayal of Elliot Stabler actually calm and content. They weren't fucking on the floor of her living room; she wasn't going down on him in his shower. They were as normal as they were every going to get in that instant where he reached down and held her hand in total silence. Out of instinct Olivia flinched away knowing that at any given time someone who was either associated with her or him could catch them holding hands. She didn't flinch, she didn't want to move away because she knew despite Elliot's remarkable physical strength that it took a lot for him to reach down for her hand and lean over and kiss her cheek.

Olivia released her grip from his hand and immediately saw the disappointment on his face. She leaned over and kissed him lightly as she lightly sucked on his bottom lip not giving a fuck who saw them. He smiled against her lips and she sat back on the bench with her eyes on the red sky. He was looking at her in the corner of his eye and she felt it as she looked behind their position on the bench. No one was walking behind them except for a man on rollerblades that seemed far too into his work out regime then the two strangers on the bench. She looked down at his body that was harder then ever but softer and more comforting in ways she could have ever imagined.

She reached over and held his hands that were positioned in his lap and discreetly slid her hand underneath his thick fingers and settled on his crotch. Her eyes were transfixed on the water but she had a smile on her face. He placed his thick hands on top of her hand nestled on top of his crotch and applied pressure to her hand to give her the okay. With no one looking at them she slowly but firmly rubbed him through his jeans finding him as hard as steel.

"I want to be inside you," He said into her ear as she groped him, "Well there's no time like the present, El."

His eyes widened but he knew she was serious. If he had wanted to slide his hand in her black slim fitted jeans he could and she would love every single second of his fingers inside of her.

"You wanna…here?" He asked with a slight tone of nervousness in his voice, she just raised a perfectly arched brow at him and looked down at what was in her hand, " Seems like you wouldn't object to it if I really did and it wasn't broad day light out," She mumbled softly.

He leaned over and reached across her hand and rubbed in between her thighs, "tease," he said as he kissed her before looking behind them,

Coast was still clear.

"I'm a tease?" She said as she removed her hand from the erection covered by his jeans, her voice feigning innocence. "Yeah, you," he nodded.

"Coming from you …that's rich," She said as she watched his hand move from the heated spot on her body and on to her thigh.

"What do you mean?" He said with a smile, he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Nothing, El. Nothing-at-all," She said looking off into the distance.

Two nights ago he offered to drive her home from work and ended up tangled in her sheets within the hour. He had plunged into her body with force, just the way she liked it. He held her arms over her head and with a beaded nipple in between his teeth he sucked on her while he fucked her. _Over and over and over again._ She couldn't breathe and if she had mustered up enough strength she would have smacked him for stopping but her body laid there, she felt boneless like she could melt away. Her limbs were completely useless and her heart was beating too fast for her to have even heard what he was saying as he pulled out. All she knew was that she needed him to fill her body again till she found the release that she was so close to. With a smug grin on his face he was hovered over her body, his cock barely even meeting her soaking wet entrance.

"Just let me come then you can play games," She said feeling more frustrated with every passing second.

"How about if I wanna play a game with you," He said as he bent his head down to take her other breast in his mouth, sucking her nipple so gently that she could come from that alone.

"Fuck you," She sighed, her hand was placed behind around his neck while he tongued at her nipple through his teeth.

"Only if you ask nicely," He said with the shit eating grin still on his face despite how incredibly aroused he was. "If you fuck me I'll do whatever you want, El." She moaned.

"whatever-you-want," She repeated as she slid her hand down in between their sweating bodies to rub herself knowing how much that had turned him on whenever she masturbated in front of him.

"Whatever I want huh? For starters get up," He said with a sense of power and dominance. She wanted to come so badly she felt like she could cry so she got up and watched him. "Now be a good girl and bend over for me," He said deeply. A smile came across her face as he held on to her hips as she bent over the bed and gripped onto the sheets as he entered her from behind.

This was every bit his fantasy. She loved participating in it because it was the most intense brand of intimacy that either one of them experienced. Elliot was touching places that were foreign to her senses. He was so unrestricted and out of control with little to no restraint. Never in his whole life had he found such a powerful pleasure that he had sought in Olivia. When he was dirty like this she found it irresistible, it made her want to beg for mercy from his relentless fucking.

"Rub it for me," Elliot said in between thrusts, both hands were planted on her ass to give him proper control. "What?" She breathed out heavy as if she was fighting for every drop of air left in the room. Elliot's open palm came in contact with her left ass cheek; he smiled when he saw the tanned flesh jigging under his hand. She heard the slap before she felt it tingle her skin.

"Touch your fucking clit for me; I don't want to have to ask you twice, Liv."

She screamed louder than she had ever had intended as he rotated his hips while thrusting inside of her. His voice, his cock, his hips, his hands- it was all too much for her. This was her partner completely uncensored. It was a faithful catholic man living out fantasies and sexual desires that he never had nor never acted on in his whole life. He was without a doubt her greatest lover. Ever.

"I cant…I cant fucking stand let alone …oh god" She moaned. A thin layer of sweat coated her well formed back. Her knuckles paled as she griped onto the covers for dear life.

"Liv, give your clit a little rub," It was all he had to say while he drove his orgasm into her shattering body to make her scream loudly. Her hand barely came in contact with her body before she was shaking uncontrollably with the ministration of her contracting inner muscles.

"You are so good…fuck…so good," He breathed out loudly and hot against her neck. "Jesus," She moaned as he slipped out of her body and turned her to face him.

Whenever they were getting closer to gaining a comfortable sense of intimacy it meant that they were getting one step further from what they built eight years ago. So they both stopped. He would drive her home and she would lean over to kiss him on the days that got rough but on others she would simply smile at him and walk up to her building as he watched her from the car. They both knew without words why they got so close and then backed off moments later.

Twelve whole days.

The connection she had with her partner was even stronger intimately then it was professionally. Eight years of professional distance seemed like a short commercial break when her body was aching from a twelve day wait.

Elliot had been gone for exactly two hours. She had stalled on going down to the basement for exactly nine minutes and spent five minutes looking for batteries for the ancient flashlight she had found in Elliot's desk. She was stuck on a state of nostalgic bless, she spent the majority of her day without him day dreaming. Olivia never could fathom the reasoning behind putting all case files in the basement. However her secret fear for the dark and extremely small places was the major reason behind not wanting to go to the basement to search through boxes upon boxes.

Her hand smacked the flashlight four times before it would work before she headed down three flights of stairs to the deserted floor of the station house.

Besides the fact that it was way too dark for her liking Olivia was surprised to find the basement which she managed to avoid for years wasn't the dusty and dirty place she assumed it would be. The boxes stacking the walls were labeled by year which made the dreadful task slightly more manageable. She prayed that Elliot's hunch was right on a case they had last week connecting to one that Elliot had at the SVU a few years before she came.

It was dead silent and she started to lift boxes and start her mission. He had watched her from across the room through the doorway. She had put her hair in a ponytail, the same one that he had held through a clenched fist when she had knelt down in between his legs and taken him into her mouth. _Twelve-whole-days-ago_. He didn't understand how he could have such a yearning for a woman that he had spent the greater part of his career being attracted to. After years of being able to barely fight temptation it was twelve days that seemed unbearable even considering the fact that he had went thirteen months without sex in the past.

She had to have known what she was doing when she started to dress like_ that_. Olivia was wearing a pair of jeans that sat low on her hips and hugged her ass tightly and a fitted black blouse with tiny buttons near the neckline that was open enough to show her cleavage when she had bent down to sort through a box. He wanted to see the tiny buttons go flying in the air. Olivia was still unaware that the Captain had told Elliot to go down and help Olivia find the case folder. She couldn't feel his eyes on her yet and Elliot found joy in this. He took out the red sucker that he had shoved in his pocket for her and slowly walked over to her. Her back was facing him and as she bent down his eyes felt like they were glued to the area of bare skin in between the waistband of her jeans where her thick black belt had looped though and the hem of her shirt that was raising as she sorted through a box. All he saw was the tanned smooth skin and remembered how it wasn't just certain areas on her body that looked sun kissed. From head to toe Olivia's nude body had a radiant glow, the image in his head alone made him harden in his black dress pants.

Elliot came up from behind her careful not to make any noise and stood directly behind her only an inch or two away from her body that was turned to his. Olivia felt the heat on her without any physical contact; she reached for her gun and turned around quickly to find Elliot with a smug grin on his face.

"Scared of the dark?" The smirk was still apparent on his face, his arms now crossed over his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

"Thanks for penciling me into your busy_ fucking _schedule," Cynthia said with a smirk. With newly died hot red pin straight locks, Cynthia's hair now matched her fiery personality. It had been a little over a month that the two friends were reacquainted. Olivia called Cynthia to meet her at Che, a small café where they used to meet up on Sunday mornings when time permitted. Olivia was expecting Cynthia to throw the questions at her faster than Barbara Walters on an evening news special.

"I missed you, Cynth," Olivia said as she mixed the ice cold coffee drink in front of her. "I'm glad you remembered me, I thought you had dicknesia where you forgot all about me," Cynthia said laughing at how she actually almost saw a grown woman spit out her drink everywhere. "You really are too much, is that all you think about? Is it all you do?" Olivia said her laugher growing silent but not really stopping either. Cynthia acted outraged but Olivia saw right through her opened mouth and widened eyes. "Nope but I can tell you someone who does," Cynthia said with a smirk coming across her glossed lips. "Why am I scared to ask?" Olivia asked with her arms crossed and resting on the table. "Jonathon," Cynthia said as if she expected Olivia to automatically know. "You holding out on me? Tell me who Jonathon is," Olivia said leaning forward ready for her latest installment of Cynthia's sex life memoirs. It was the only time where Olivia talked about sex so casually. It was like she was in college all over again but even in college she wasn't so sexually liberated or satisfied. Besides the heated words spoken in bed, Elliot and Olivia didn't exactly speak much about sex well not as casually as Olivia could with Cynthia that is. "John!" Cynthia said loudly as a woman from a booth across them looked over, shaking her head. "Who is this John character?" Olivia asked Cynthia watching her lean forward to whisper it, " Munch," Cynthia said quietly before leaning back on her chair. Olivia didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to respond, she didn't know whether she believed it. "You are going to sit here and tell me you and Munch, are…I can't even say it," Olivia gasped for the first time in years, nothing shocked her anymore but this took the cake.

Cynthia just nodded and tried to fight back a smirk.

"Are Jonathon and I fucking? Well no, technically it happened once…no actually twice but I love talking to him for some bizarre reason.

"Jonathon, I can't even believe you call Munch that and secondly how the hell did it happen and two fucking times?" Olivia said louder than she intended, this time the woman across knew better not to even both looking over. " I went to go see if you were in the station because I was in the neighborhood and thought you would want to go out for coffee but Casey said you were on a call with Elliot so I knew you wouldn't be back and that was probably fancy police talk for messing around on the job but," Cynthia said in one breath. "Enough. So get to the part where you tell me with as less detail as humanly possible how you and Munch, you know..." Olivia said feeling shocked, disturbed and strangely intrigued, she secretly couldn't wait to go and tell Elliot in secrecy.

"Well I saw him there and he was heading out and we got talking in the elevator," Cynthia said. Olivia smiled when she said elevator, she knew that was a place where new words leading to knew beginnings could be exchanged. "I just found him attractive, he had a lot to say and most guys don't talk, I do all the talking but he gave my mouth a work for its money," Cynthia said raising her eyebrow knowing exactly what Olivia had to be thinking, "Remember, as little detail as possible," Olivia joked, she was strangely relieved to hear Cynthia's little secret, it was a distraction from the fact that Munch almost caught her and Elliot in the basement of the station. He had walked in to see Olivia with her hands above Elliot's belt, his face was turned so it looked like he was either whispering or doing otherwise with his mouth. Munch wasn't stupid but he wasn't exactly surprised either. Elliot and Olivia distanced themselves from each other while Munch turned and walked back up the stairs. None of them mentioned a single word about it since.

Olivia watched a smile come across Cynthia's lips as she pushed around the salad on the plate in front of her.

"I just got sick of the same type of guys out there on the scene. Same suits, same talk about finances and the same ol' fucking flings," Cynthia's face was no longer joking but completely serious as she looked down into her glass. "I know what you mean," Olivia was honest, she knew how hard it was as a single woman trying to find something genuine but then again she never looked because she somehow knew she looked at what she was seeking for years before she even knew it. "Not to say that we wont have a sexual affair or two again because he is really and Liv, I mean really really goo.." Olivia waved her hands in front of her face, cutting off Cynthia before she could continue, "No but seriously we just went for a pretzel in the park and sat there and talked before we ended up back at my place" She smiled.

"Wait a second; he got you into bed with a pretzel? Have you ever even eaten a pretzel before?" Olivia laughed- Cynthia shook her head and pretended to act hurt.

Munch wasn't exactly a father figure in her life but more like an older brother she would have secretly always wanted to have. No matter how many times she rolled her eyes at him she was glad to have him in her life. He was one of the most honest men she had ever known and Cynthia deserved that.

"I can't believe this, are you guys still talking or you know…doing whatever?" Olivia said nervously, she felt so adolescent like she was seventeen years old talking about boys except she was in her forties and the boy was in fact her colleague that was decades older than her . "Yeah we are but it's nothing serious, who knows if it's anything, I think he worries because I'm so much younger than him but I don't think it's a big difference do you?" Cynthia said, she took a bite of her salad but continued to move tomatoes around on her plate but her eyes still on Olivia.

"Listen, I don't think it's that bad but I have also dated older men in the past plus I was in love with a married man so who am I to judge any relationship," Olivia said not realizing what she said until after she had said it. "I was right; you always did love him didn't you?" Cynthia said quietly as she leaned back, the smile on her face was wide and toothy.

"He was my friend though, he was my partner and I did love him when I shouldn't have which is probably why we almost lost our fucking jobs plus I think his daughter hates me," Olivia said as she looked away staring out the window.

"You can't help who you fall in love with and as long as you keep it out of work how would you lose that? Plus I highly doubt his daughter hates you, honey" Cynthia said reaching out to touch Olivia's hand. "We almost got caught by your 'Jonathon' when we were in the file room in the basement of the station," Olivia dropped her head and didn't bother to sweep the bangs away from her eyes. "I never ever thought that I would ever just throw out all of my work ethic and dedication and…" Cynthia held her hand up, " Just because you love him doesn't mean that you aren't still an amazing detective, you and him both know that, think of all the people you two have helped, so what if John walked in, did he even see anything?" She asked, immediately Olivia shook her head. "I don't think he saw anything, we didn't even get to anything before he walked down, I can't believe we were so fucking stupid and horny. Is really great sex worth it? I don't even know what…." Cynthia dropped the fork from her hand and wiped her hands. "So now it's just sex? For being the toughest woman I have ever met you sure are afraid aren't you," If there was one thing about Cynthia is that she never shies away from speaking her mind. This time she was right about Olivia so Olivia didn't say a word.

"Of course I'm afraid, I just don't want it to stop me anymore, I'm trying- you know but there's our jobs, there's his family…there's everything. I haven't even told Simon about him, you are the only one who knows," Olivia said feeling her eyes water but a weight lifted from her shoulders simply by vocalizing what had been eating up inside her ever since the incident in the basement of the station.

"I understand why you don't want the details of your relationship broadcasted but you said you were working with different partners lately so how is that bad as long as you keep your hands off each other at work you 'll be fine. And what's the worse that can happen? John isn't going to say anything especially now that he knows I was going to lunch with you- he has to expect for me to open my big mouth. And lets just say for conversation sake your Captain broke you two up on suspicion that there is some hanky panky going on in the NYPD, everyone in the station will be collecting money from their bets they probably have placed on you guys and you work with different people, and even then so what, you still have each other," Olivia couldn't help but smile, Cynthia had a way of summing up a dilemma she had on repeat in her head but simplified it and successfully found a solution but it didn't completely overpower her other insecurities.

" Then there is his oldest daughter who is the only one old enough out of his kids to have been able to fully grasp the demise of her parents marriage, she probably was like Kathy and assumed that he chose me over them, when he didn't," Olivia added quietly. "You are making excuses for wanting to be happy. First off, he never cheated on his wife and his daughter is still young and she is probably just adjusting to the change but has Elliot talked to her about it?" Cynthia asked, "I haven't told him that I think his daughter doesn't like me. I love his kids, I always love hearing about them and seeing what a good dad he is but," Cynthia held up her hand to interrupt, " Him being a good dad and you being a caring person doesn't have anything to do with it, does his other children know about you guys?" Cynthia asked, Olivia shook her head. "We don't even talk about it so I doubt he sat his family down and broke the news when I don't even know what we are," Olivia said, "Well why don't you ask him?" Cynthia asked confused at how the strong independent woman in front of her could be so unsure of something that was so obvious to everyone but _them_. "Because I don't know what I want. Sometimes I think that maybe we are still just friends that happen to now have the most amazing and I mean mind blowing sex but it's not just that, I'm terrified to death to love him," Olivia said, she wiped her eyes as if it would prevent the moisture from slipping from her eyes. "Why, honey?" Cynthia asked as she rubbed Olivia's arm, her often blunt sexual dry sense of humor was now replaced with comfort and understanding for her friend.

" I don't know how to, maybe I do but I'm just not used to this, sometimes I will wake up naked in his apartment laying with him and want to just get up and leave- not even waking him up. I want to be able to do this but I don't want to get rid of what we had before," Olivia said biting down on her bottom lip. "I don't want to hurt his kids but I just want to be able to do this without losing our jobs and fucking everything up."

"Olivia, you have loved each other before you even knew you did, you cant plan these type of things, you think I woke up one day and decided that I wanted to date an eccentric old man nearly twice my age that is the complete opposite of every loser I ever dated? No but it happened just like you and Elliot happened. Plus his daughter will come around but talk to Elliot, despite the shit I talk and what you may think but I think you two have such an uncomplicated connection," Cynthia said the one word that Olivia used to frequently use to describe her relationship with Elliot._ Complicated_ but maybe it didn't have to be that way.

"Things aren't that complicated anymore, putting aside all of my whining I am actually happy, I just get scared sometimes but don't tell anyone that or else it might run the mean bitch exterior I got on the streets," Olivia smiled. "I promise as long as you tell Elliot to keep his mouth shut about my sugar daddy because I know you'll tell him the minute you see him," Cynthia smiled back. "Deal and you know he has no money right?" Olivia said.

"I know," Cynthia laughed honestly.


End file.
